Things Better Left Unsaid
by Miss Mooney
Summary: Severitus Challenge: Harry finds himself as Hazel, Remus makes his return, and Severus is in the middle of a break down! Summary bites, sorry.
1. Default Chapter

**_(A/N: General Disclaimer- I do not own any of this, if I did, do you think I'd be writing crappy fanfiction? Sue me and get about 5 bucks and a carton of Ramen Noodles._**

**_This is just another take on the Severitus Challenge as I do enjoy being able to use my three favorite characters like this.)  
_**  
The sun shone gently down through the small window in the house of Privet Drive, giving the room more life than it normally would've had. Inside a rather undersized boy for his age, sat poring over a large Defense Against the Dark Arts tomb. His eyes were lined with exhaustion even though it was the holidays with no homework for the summer as the OWL scores had yet to be given out. Harry was thankful though, the Order had left his guardians in a rather afraid state of him and was allowed to have anything pertaining to the wizarding world in his possession instead of locked in the cupboard like it had been previously.  
  
Hedwig hooted softly from the corner of his room, her drowsy gaze made him realize just how tired he was himself. It was still early though, a bit too much to go to sleep. Although, doing that he was afraid of. The nightmares still hadn't stopped after the accident at the Ministry last year, and there were times when he'd wake up to having the Cruciatus Curse on more occasions than he'd like to recall. The past few spells had landed him with intolerable pains in his scar as it burst open, for the first time he could remember, actually bleeding. He knew that he was going to have to do the unfortunate and request Professor Snape continue with the Occlumency lessons once the term started.  
  
Harry's eyes gazed up into the ceiling for the moment, the book losing its appeal somewhat and contemplated the recent events. Sirius was gone, no matter how hard he tried to pass it off as a dream; he was finally coming to terms with the death. It was the way his godfather would've wanted to go, not hiding as he'd been told last year. The entire matter took a lot out of him, but he was determined to seek revenge instead of falling into a depressed state. When it'd first happened, his temper had flared in that famous fashion Dumbledore knew him for, but over the past couple of weeks he was able to simmer it down, finally coming to terms and accepted what Sirius had done. He might have lost his only family, but knowing that Sirius had come to protect him at all costs made him feel a bit better.  
  
Letting out a huge yawn, he decided it might be more beneficial for him to sleep than look over that book. As much as he liked the subject matter, it kept reminding him of the prophecy that he was told last year. That blasted prophecy and the bane of his existence. It was the reason he'd lost his family to Voldemort and the nerve of Dumbledore to not tell him about it! He breathed in sharply, attempting to calm his nerves and relax his body. The tantrum he threw in the office had been bad but compared to Harry's occasional burst of rage it was nothing. All he could do was attempt to sedate the feelings, knowing that throwing items across his room would land him in a spot of trouble. Disgusted with himself for feeling so much hatred, he lowered his head on the lumpy pillow and hoped for a change that the pain wouldn't wake him so violently.  
  
Unfortunately, Voldemort had been feeling rather violent that night and tortured a random muggle that his faithful Death Eaters had captured. Harry was horrified, hating seeing the abuse continue, and was jerked awake by a sudden pain wracking his body, forcing screams from his mouth that were loud enough to alert the entire household.  
  
"Boy," Vernon started dangerously, "You had best get those ...people of yours to take you away. I've had all I can stand of this screaming at any hour of the day."  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon, I can't help it," Harry muttered, grabbing a piece of parchment to explain what was going on. He knew it was early and that the Order might not feel ready to take him away, but he was hoping they'd take the hint. Although he'd never been physically abused, he wouldn't put it past Vernon to come after him if the screaming continued every night. Mentioning that in the letter, he gave it to Hedwig and asked her to please hurry. He ran a hand through his hair, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he felt it was rather greasy even though he'd washed it last night.  
  
Harry settled back down on his bed, laying with his eyes wide open and wondering just how lethal it would be to ask Professor Snape for a Dreamless Sleep Potion. He dismissed the idea without a second thought, valuing his life more than that request.  
  
A loud crack came from beside his bed a moment later, startling him out of a dream that most likely would have left him writhing in pain again. Grabbing his glasses and blinking a few times to regain focus, he turned his attention to the small witch now standing by his bed.  
  
"Harry! So good to see you again. I do believe it's time to remove you from this dreadful place and back to where you belong. Dumbledore definitely wasn't too happy, but feared what your Uncle might have done, not to mention the effects on yourself personally from the curse. Well, no harm done yet so let's get you out of here."  
  
The boy blinked a few more times, trying to figure out who was invading his room and already packing. She was fairly short and looked rather young, and then it hit him. Of course, Tonks! He hadn't recognized her with wavy black hair and a crooked nose not unlike Snape's. In a random muse, he assumed that the two had a row and she was now attempting to humiliate him. Harry suppressed the urge to snicker and grabbed on to her hand as she apparated them both back to Headquarters.  
  
"HARRY!" A loud voice came a moment later, finding himself staring directly into the warm gaze of Remus Lupin. The man looked rather tired, although, it had only been the full moon a couple days ago so Harry dismissed it.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Remus," Harry replied, having given up on calling the man professor. It just felt right now since he'd been like another godfather to Harry. It was getting late out now, the excitement dying down as he saw that the only other person there was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He couldn't deny himself a loud yawn and looked around to hope someone would take the hint and show him to his room. Remus smiled, catching on fast and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as he took him upstairs to one of the recently redecorated rooms.  
  
"Oh, Harry, Severus left these in my possession incase you were brought back here. No doubt he was concerned about the transference of pain through your scar. One is for the pain in the morning and the other is Dreamless Sleep Potion."  
  
Harry glanced at the bottles appreciatively, knowing that he might finally be able to get a decent night of sleep for a change, and tucking a reminder in the back of his mind to thank Snape for the potions. He didn't doubt that the Headmaster had been responsible for the potions, but it was a nice thought that Snape had conceded and brewed the precious liquids.  
  
The sun spilled into the room, each ray dancing and lighting up the maroon and gold décor. Harry smiled slightly and was pleased that he was able to have finally gotten a full night of sleep without waking up without pain. _Thank Merlin for small miracles_, he thought to himself. Sleep without pain, to him, was more precious than gold and more difficult to come by. Snape would hate himself if he knew just how much he'd helped the son of his sworn childhood enemy.  
  
Strolling down into the kitchen, he caught site of Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Remus sitting at the table with breakfast already served. To his surprise, there were two others in the room, much to his pleasure and annoyance. Dumbledore was sitting in the one chair, looking as if he was in his own world and Severus Snape glaring with those beetle black eyes of his. He ignored the Potions Master for the moment, not really caring what he was doing there, but his eyes glowered when he saw Dumbledore with an expression on his face that showed he thought nothing was out of the ordinary from last year. Harry focused his growing rage and swallowed, hoping to keep a mask over his expressions.  
  
"Headmaster, Professor," He acknowledged before sitting down and helping himself to a large piece of toast.  
  
"Ahh, Harry, so good to see you again," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm rather afraid I must take your friends from you today on a special meeting for the Order."  
  
"Do what suits you," Was the boy's reply, struggling not to let his temper get the better of him.  
  
"I don't plan on leaving you here alone, especially since Kretcher has decided to remove himself from the Black's home. Severus has been kind enough to offer staying with you here today. But, we must be off now." The four popped off in an instant then, leaving only the two black haired people sitting there.  
  
Harry glanced at his professor; quite well aware of the fact that Snape neither was kind nor had he offered to spend his time at Grimmauld Place. Although, he was fine with this since he knew Snape would stay out of his face and let him work reading without being badgered about past events. He did have to remember to thank the man for the potions though, and a second thought came to him. Perhaps it'd be a good time to mention the incident with the Pensieve last year and request the Occlumency lessons continue. Well, might as well get it over, he thought.  
  
"Sir?" Snape snapped his gaze towards the boy. "I just wanted to thank you for the potions you left. It was the first time I was able to sleep since holidays started. And I, umm, wanted to apologize again for last year. I know I shouldn't have intruded on your memories."  
  
The professor raised an eyebrow at this. _Since when does Potter apologize?_ But he remembered from the Pensieve last year that the boy had indeed been horrified about what he'd done and apologized then as well. Perhaps Potter wasn't exactly like his father in every way.  
  
"I was, well, wondering if you'd be willing to continue on with the Occlumency lessons, but I'd understand if you refuse," Came the soft voice again.  
  
This had Severus surprised, he'd never seen the boy act so polite, well, maybe he had but didn't want to admit it. Harry wasn't like his father at all in respect to attitude. James had thrived on it while the boy seemed almost to loathe it, and he did study and was now even asking to continue on with extra work. Snape did recognize the main difference though, James always enjoyed pulling pranks on people and humiliating them and well, Harry didn't. He rubbed his forehead, knowing he'd been wrong and it was finally time to admit that Harry wasn't the bastard his father was and to get over it.  
  
"I will continue the lessons if you wish, but you will practice this time or you'll get no where," the professor replied a moment later, but the malice lingering in his eyes seemed to have cooled down a bit. He strolled out of the room, robes billowing behind as usual and left the boy to his own devices for the time being.  
  
Harry sighed inwardly; it'd gone better than he'd expected. Perhaps Snape wasn't as bad as he seemed all the time. Either that or he could finally see past Harry's carbon copy body of James. It did annoy him at times that he did look exactly like his father, with the exception of the eyes, and expected him to be exactly the same. At first he'd thought it good, but after the memory of the Pensieve, it hurt to even think about how awful his father had been back in school to his classmates.  
  
Shaking it off, he wandered off towards the library deciding that there wasn't much else to do around here without Sirius or the other Order members. Without having any homework to do, he had free choice of the books he wished to read over. Most of the DADA books lost their interest within moments of pulling them off the shelves and there wasn't too much else he was curious of getting a head start on. Sighing, he closed his eyes and walked along the shelves and finally just grabbed a book. It'd turned out to be a large volume of rarely heard of potions. Shrugging, he slumped in a squishy chair and began reading the first few pages expecting to be turned off. Surprisingly, he found it rather intriguing and continued on, losing all sense of time and space.  
  
Snape was surveying the house, making sure all necessary wards were in place if the boy was going to be staying here from the remained of the summer. Finally satisfied with the wards, he continued down to the library, which was his favorite place to be left alone. To his surprise, he found Potter sitting in there already and reading a potions book no less.  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked, curious as to what the boy actually was reading in there.  
  
Harry snapped his gaze to the newcomer, "Some rather interesting sounding potions that could be useful. One being a complex healing potion that can also double as a sleeping draught to cut down on the amount someone would need to take. I found another that would give the user a vision on their Animagus form, although it could be rather painful if done wrong."  
  
Snape had to shake his head to collect his thoughts. Since when did Potter enjoy reading about potions?  
  
"Dinner is in ten minutes and I expect to see you down there as I'm not one to wait to eat." He snapped, stalking out of the room. Snape grumbled to himself, hoping he wasn't going to walk in on Potter attempting to brew one of these next time. Although he knew the boy's potion skills weren't as abysmal as he made them out to be. In fact, the potions he did were generally right when he didn't have someone sneering at him. Snape shrugged it off, sitting down at the table and conjured a roast chicken and a few extra side dishes. A few minutes later, the scraggly boy came strolling in, nose still inside the book.  
  
Snape coughed, "Excuse me Mister Potter, but I do expect you to set that down while eating." Harry blushed and shoved the book down the table and grabbed the food put in front of him. He wasn't one to not eat when there was food placed for him.  
  
"I must ask, since when have you been interested in potions?"  
  
Harry looked rather flustered from the question, "I uh, don't really know. Pretty much just picked the book up and started reading and well, it was fairly captivating..." He trailed off, shoving more food in his mouth so he could get back to reading. He'd just come to a potion on lineage and looked like one simple enough to try.  
  
The boy placed himself on a chair in the living room, curling his legs up underneath and continued reading. As he turned the page, a rather old letter fell out and seemed to be addressed to himself. It was rather odd, he thought, finding an old letter in one of the Black's books. But he dismissed it and opened the letter.  
  
**_My darling Harry.  
  
If you're reading this letter, then the inevitable must have happened and I am no longer with you. I charmed the letter to appear when you were ready to understand and be able to accept what I am about to tell you. James is not your father, although believe me, he would've wanted you all the same. I would tell you who is, but I think that it might be more easily accepted with the Lineage Potion. I will tell you this though, you have been charmed to look like an exact replica of James, but that will only last so long. I'd expect that around your 16th birthday they will begin to fade and you will take on your true appearance. You'll need something of mine to brew the potion and therefore you'll find a small silver ring enclosed within. Please don't be angry, son, it was a difficult situation and we did what he had to, to keep you safe. Just know that we love you and are proud of who you are.  
  
Your mother, Lily  
_**  
Harry gaped at the letter and the ring that had fallen into his hand. Who else had known this and kept yet another thing from him? His anger rose and he threw the book as hard as he could behind him and it just narrowly missed conking Snape in the head.  
  
"POTTER!!!!" The potions master snapped, his own anger welling inside from almost being hit with the book. He watched the boy sneer impressively and had a letter thrust into his face.  
  
"Here, read this. Did you know anything about this?" The boy scowled, his face contorted into such a fury that it could rival Snape's.  
  
Severus read it quickly, being startled by what Lily had to say. It couldn't be true, it couldn't. But then again, he remembered back 17 years ago to that fateful night and sighed deeply.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I knew, but I didn't think it was true until reading this." Was all he could say and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry scowled again, snatching the book from the floor and decided he might as well brew the damned potion and find out who he was related to. Luckily he'd already had all the potion ingredients that it called for and started work right there. A few hours later, the sun having disappeared long ago, it was ready. He placed the ring into the brew for a moment until it turned a deep green color and dipped the needed parchment to revel his fate. His eyes flew over the paper, looking where his father's name would be.  
  
A loud crash came as he collapsed into the dresser.  
  
"It's not true...It can't be..."  
  
He mumbled, falling into the pitch-black night, parchment still clutched tightly into a hand.


	2. Unexpected Results

_(A/N: I absolutely refuse to have anything pertaining to rape in this story. Especially when it comes to how Harry came about. As I've seen with other Severitus challenge stories, rape generally is an easy way to explain it. I flat out refuse to do that. Along with child abuse. Sorry. Nope, not gonna do it. Slash for that matter either....  
  
__**RandiWeasley: Yay! A fan! Of course I'll continue.  
  
lucidity: Oh yea, Severitus challenge stories really do grow on you. ;;  
  
Cyre: Bah! Starting a story off without a bash, ain't no fun if you ask me!  
  
Alarase: Whoot! My English actually made sense for a change!  
  
leggylover03: Muhahaha! Another fan! Your will is my command!  
  
**Oh yah, I kinda did something screwy with the middle of this chapter so well, it will be explained at the end of the installment so don't be too freaked out. Now, on with the story! R/R as usual!)  
_  
Harry's irritation grew as he found himself tucked in bed, surrounded by heavy black blankets. _Now what did I do?_ He thought, feeling rather sadistic. He'd remembered brewing the potion, but other than that, everything was a blur and utterly impossible. A dark shape entered the room, Harry instantly knowing it was his potions master strutting around.  
  
"Now what did I do?" Harry spat, rubbing his head gingerly as the side of it was hurting badly. He pulled his hand away and saw a trickle of blood had been present in his still rather greasy hair. He wrinkled his nose in distaste of the red blood, having witnessed enough shed in his rather short lifetime.  
  
"You were brewing the Lineage Potion and seemed to have passed out and smacked your head into a rather sharp corner."  
  
Alerting him immediately, Harry remembered what had happened last night and the paper he'd had which was nowhere in sight. Having seen no one else come back last night, he assumed that Snape had found him along with the bloody paper. _Damn!_ Harry scowled, _Why did it have to be him of all people?!_ He rolled his eyes and looked back at the man.  
  
"So you know?" Harry sneered, still rather impressive for his lack of experience.  
  
Severus gazed out the window for a moment and tried to avoid Harry's glaring eyes. Lily's eyes. He was hurting inside from the truth of it all, especially since last night when he'd found Harry passed out and suffering from blood loss, with that piece of paper in his hand. Both their existences had been completely shattered by that bloody parchment.  
  
"Yes Harry, I know." Was all he could say.  
  
"How did this come about?"  
  
"Your mother and I...were very close in our seventh year. She always did consider James more of a friend rather than actually loving him. Anyhow, I proposed to Lily on Graduation Day and gave her that ring you saw last night. My father found out and threatened to murder her since she was a "mudblood," and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had I not done anything. We were married though, in secret by Dumbledore no less, and the bloody coot came up with some story about how she's actually married James and well, I don't rightly know what other charms he used to keep us safe. Of course James was well aware of all this, nor could he deny that you were my son when you were born. Although this I was never aware of...Lily had been rather devastated when she'd found out my Death Eater status with Albus and spent her time with her 'husband' and soon I found out they had been truthfully married later on. The time occurrence of your birth though had never been brought to my attention though. Besides, you look so much like that intolerable man..."  
  
Harry's eyes were shooting daggers to say the least. Scowling darkly, he stalked out of the room and down into the kitchen. He had been on better terms with Snape, but this was just, well, too surreal for his tastes. And frankly, coming from nowhere, he didn't want to be at Grimmauld Place at the moment.  
  
A fire blazed in the living room and suddenly Albus's head appeared, calling Harry over. "Harry, I need you to find Severus for me. There is some, rather, unfortunate news."  
  
Snarling, _damn, that had to be genetic_; Harry grumped, and found his ...father in the library. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."  
  
"Ahh, Severus, there you are. I wish this was going to be on more pleasant terms, but I'm afraid it's not. The mission had some rather ...unexpected happenings and your watch over young Mr. Potter is going to have to continue for the while being. If you prefer, the Snape Manor is well protected from Death Eaters as I'm sure you're well aware of," The old coot chuckled, that twinkling radiating from his eye again. "Especially since it now has a blood protection charm on it."  
  
_Bloody crazy coot_! Severus swore, rather annoyed that the headmaster had already figured out things. He waved him off; perfectly understanding what he was expected to do now. His famous sneer was right back on his face as he gathered his belongings and shrunk them enough to fit in his pocket.  
  
"Harry, we're leaving."  
  
The boy didn't put up a fuss, and Severus assumed he didn't want to be in his late Godfather's house anyhow. Either that or he was just too angry, upset, confused or hurt by what he'd found out last night. Most likely the two of them combined though.  
  
Severus grabbed his hand and forced him outside the house and into a dark alleyway. It was the only place he could think of to Apparate from without too many muggles noticing. They landed well outside the Snape Manor and Severus briskly motioned Harry up towards the house incase there was a random Death Eater stalking about. Once they got inside, Snape realized he'd better lay down some rules.  
  
"It seems we shall be spending the rest of the time here, so I need to set a few rules. First, you will not leave the house without me since Death Eaters have been known to watch these grounds. Meals will be served at 9, 2 and again at 7 so be prompt unless you'd rather not eat for the day. Stay out of the dungeons as I have no desire to look for you down there as it contains rather nasty hexes just waiting to be set off. Lastly, you are allowed to use magic here since you are under the eye of a professor and the house is equipped with sensor wards. This includes making those potions you'd come across yesterday if you are so inclined."  
  
Harry's eyes darted around the large manor, decorated in a rather earthy way unlike how he'd pictured it previously.  
"Where am I to stay?"  
  
Snape smacked himself for forgetting that piece of information. "Your quarters are next to mine incase you have another episode with the dreams. The house elf, Trekni, will be able to assist you incase I am not readily found. She is rather fond of guests, I daresay."  
  
Harry just nodded, still not comfortable with the man and their newfound relation to each other. For now he just decided to be polite instead of a prat he knew he was at times. Trekni tottered into the room, those huge bat ears and tennis ball eyes gleaming at him. _Yep, Severus was right, and rather unfortunately she's a lot like Dobby. _Harry groaned, hoping this elf didn't think it was necessary to save his life by attempting to kill him. She grabbed the boy's hand and nearly dragged him up towards his room and opened the door.  
  
"Master is to stay here at night and Trekni is now supposed to show Young Master around the house." The little elf squeaked. Harry conceded, guessing it was a better idea to look around the house if he was going to be here. After all, it was only the third week of July. It reminded him though that his birthday was next week and he'd finally hear from his friends, well, he hoped anyhow.  
  
The house itself wasn't as big as it could've been for a manor; Harry guessed it had been enhanced on the outside to appear so. There were mainly just a few rooms he was to stay out of, that being the dungeons and his father's private offices. He did love the extensive library though, seeming almost as large as the one at Hogwarts, but with books he'd rarely find. But for the moment he wanted to attempt that potion he'd found the other night with the Animagus form.  
  
As he started it, it was definitely more complex than he'd previously done but for some reason it seemed to start coming naturally to him._ Hmph_, he snorted,_ Old git is useful for something anyhow_. There were ingredients that weren't in his current supply and as much as he knew Snape wasn't going to kill him, asking for semi-illegal ingredients didn't sound all that pleasing. Finally Trekni stitched the ones he needed from his father's stash and if he asked, he'd said the house elf took them without his permission. _Yeah, like he'll believe that.  
_  
For awhile nothing seemed to be going out of the ordinary, just brewing a potion during the summer time in Snape's Manor and actually getting it right. _Oh yea, that's ordinary_. Harry shook his head, surprised at his thoughts. Since when was he so sarcastic? Not being aware at the moment during his ponderings, he didn't notice that the little house elf had unknowingly added too much knotweed to his potion. At the end though, it still looked and felt like the consistency that the book gave so he'd never thought anything went wrong. And as the book had stated before, make the potion wrong and have dire consequences.  
  
He drank the potion quickly as the taste was horrid. The room suddenly began to spin endlessly as it took effect and threw him into a deep sleep. For the moment he didn't seem to think anything was wrong in his potion as it was doing exactly what it was supposed to- sleep and dream. The dream came, rather oddly though as he was walking through a dark forest and saw two gleaming eyes staring at him. _Huh, I wonder what it is. _Peering into the shadows, he was able to make out a rather large form staring back at him. His jaw dropped, finally figuring out what exactly it was. A unicorn, a flaming unicorn! He couldn't believe it.  
  
A loud cry came that sounded like it was from a different realm. Then again, it was a different realm as Harry was in the dream world at the moment. He crawled towards it, feeling rather sluggish and a fever starting. His eyes fluttered open and saw his father starring at him with a look of utter terror on his face. Harry grimaced, knowing something must be wrong if he got a look like that out of the Impenetrable Mask of Severus Snape.  
  
"Harry, Harry, can you hear me?"  
  
"I'm alright, I think" He asked, stopping suddenly at the sound of his voice. "What's going on...?"  
  
"Harry, I'm not entirely sure how to tell you this...Erm, maybe I'd better just show you."  
  
Severus conjured a mirror and placed it in Harry's hand. Once again he passed out, terrified at the sight. Snape couldn't blame him though, seeing that sight in a mirror was enough to knock anyone out. Disgusting! How on earth had Harry managed to concoct the potion to do that?! He swore loudly, realizing he now had no clue how to deal with his son... or at the moment, his daughter.  
  
That blasted house-elf had come running to him right away after Harry had taken the potion and saw him...her writhing in pain on the ground. The transformation took place right in front of his eyes, watching as that blasted carbon copied James look melted into one that mixed Lily's and his own features in to one. Her hair had grown out, reaching to about the bottom of his shoulders and was rather wavy with brilliant red highlights peeking through. The eyes stayed the same emerald green as they always were. The face rearranged, cheekbones set higher as her eyebrows became a bit more pronounced, but in a feminine way. The length of her face stretched too, leaving his ...daughter with a rather pretty face. The body changed accordingly to the new gender.  
  
Snape was in shock to say the least when he first saw. He'd about taken Trekni's neck off for her carelessness in helping Harry with the potion since she'd admitted to placing the knotweed into the mixture without his son...daughter's approval. Smacking his head into the wall felt rather good to say the least, he didn't want to have to explain this one, but knew it was inevitable. Not to mention he now had to come up with a blasted antidote somehow. He thought it wasn't permanent, well, he hoped not anyhow.  
  
The thin girl stirred on the bed, opening those big green eyes again and starring across the room in shock. "Please tell me that blasted elf didn't put the wrong amount of knotweed in..." She moaned, rubbing her forehead with a delicate hand. A strong hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up at her father looking down at her with great concern.  
  
"Unfortunately, she did, though I wish I could say otherwise."  
  
Harry gave a short laugh. "Well, this is ironic. You find out you have a son and then next day you end up with a daughter."  
  
Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, don't worry. It shouldn't be too hard to find a reversal to the damage as we know what it was that made it go wrong. ...I am curious though, what will your Animagus form be?"  
  
The girl gave a wide smile, a rather fetching one and he knew he'd have a problem if he didn't get this straightened out before the term started. "A unicorn! A bloody unicorn. I didn't even know they could be considered for a form." She wrinkled her nose for a moment, not being accustomed to the sound of her high voice. Harry did a double-take and realized that she wasn't wearing her glasses and could see perfectly well. "Uhhh, how is it that I now have perfect vision?"  
  
Snape coughed, not wanting to explain the other changes that were now present as well. "Erm, it seems that the effects of the potion were enough to negate the one that your mother had given you when you were born. That particular one was only to last so long anyhow and well, the Animagus Potion cleared the rest of it away in one shot. You look rather a bit like your mum and myself..." Not sure as to how Harry would take this.  
  
"Can I have the mirror again?"  
  
The man handed it to her and watched as she inspected the damage. "Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Especially since my mum's features are more prominent than yours...sorry, didn't mean it that way. I meant for once term has started."  
  
Severus sighed, "That could be a problem you know. You look rather like your mother instead of me with the exception of the black hair, but when I find the reversal potion, you may very well look quite a bit like I do..."  
  
Harry perked her eyes towards him. "That's bound to raise questions."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Questions that might lead to you being my father as well as Voldemort then knowing."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what's going to happen?"  
  
He took a long breath. "You know, this accidental potion could be the solution. As I'm thinking about it, you wouldn't be questioned about your parentage so easily, but if it were to be found out on a large scale and Voldemort found out... There would be a problem with him trying to recruit you. If you didn't notice, none of the Death Eaters are female."  
  
"Interesting proposition you bring up here. Believe me; I'll have to think about this before agreeing to anything, especially staying female."  
  
"Of course, I'm not asking you to rush in to anything here as it is still the holidays. But I do wonder though, what you're going to tell your friends next week."  
  
Harry blinked. "Next week?"  
  
"Oh, surely you didn't forget your birthday so easily. I took the chance to invite a few of your friends for a party as I've heard you grew up without one. Believe me; I shall have a few choice words for those Dursleys before long. As for now, I'd expect you to be fairly hungry after not eating much over the time you were brewing that blasted potion for."  
  
He helped the girl to her feet, noticing just how tall she was now. She had to be at least about 5'9" and couldn't think how tall Harry would actually be if she was still male at the moment. Severus couldn't help but laugh as his ...daughter wrinkled her nose at the excessive amount of hair she now had.  
  
"Well, I've always had short, messy hair, never long and wavy before," Harry grumped, scowling as she moved out of the room.  
  
The kitchen was light with the sparkling sunlight and seemed to really brighten up the day. Trekni had already finished setting breakfast out for them, including Harry's favorite, toast. The girl plopped down on the seat and began picking at her food and hoped her father would get his butt down to the lab and created that blasted concoction before long. Even if what Severus said had been true, Harry had no intention of staying female.  
  
She was already irritated with the bloody emotions swirling around in her head. Those flaming things seemed to have it in for her as they danced about with the relationship between parent and child. While male, Harry couldn't comprehend the delicate mental state Severus was in, but with that famous female intuition, she was able to see past what had been done and why she was never told. It did seem rather unfortunate she'd had to be unaware all those years. If she hadn't, perhaps her life wouldn't have been so out of the ordinary.  
  
"Umm, dad?" She said quietly, not sure yet if that was an appropriate title for him. "Are you going to work on that blooming potion or am I going to have to go down there myself?"  
  
"I take it you have no desire to be female?"  
  
"Uhh, no. Definitely not. Only thing I can say about it is that it's helped me understand the situation better and accept our relationship."  
  
Severus's face brightened, perhaps there was a reason for the accident to happen after all...  
  
"Of course I can start work on it, but I was hoping you'd accompany me to Diagon Alley today. You wouldn't be likely recognized as you are currently female and look rather like Lily than a certain James Potter."  
  
Diagon Alley? It did seem unlikely that Snape would've agreed to that normally, so she took advantage of the situation and agreed. He was right though, she thought, it would be rather hard to mistake her for 'Harry Potter' at the moment. And the long hair easily covered the famous scar...  
  
"So when do we leave?"  
  
Snape grinned, "As soon as you get dressed. And you'll find Trekni supplied you with a wardrobe to use for the time being." He smirked as he watched Harry grumble something incoherent and storm out of the room.  
  
The girl glowered at the walls intensely; being female was one thing, but wearing that dratted female attire was another thing entirely. Stripping the nightclothes off, she realized though, that it would be necessary. "Umm, Trekni?" She summoned the elf. "Would it be possible to show me ...uh, how to umm..." The elf sniggered in an amused tone and understood perfectly.  
  
"Of course young Mistress."  
  
Trekni had Harry ready to be out in the town in a matter of moments, sporting a rather pretty pale green robes set that matched her eyes and braided the hair back to keep it out of her face with the exception of a small patch that still covered the scar. Once the elf was satisfied, she escorted Harry back down towards the kitchen were Severus already sat and was ready to go.  
  
He smiled lightly at how pretty Harry was as a female. To him, he really would've preferred a daughter to a son. It just brought him closer to Lily somehow. Not to mention he'd noticed that many of the girls he'd encountered were much more logical at times than the boys. And the fact that Voldemort couldn't take Harry as a Death Eater if she was female...  
  
Severus shook it off and led his child out the door without a word and into the area that was allocated for Apparating. With a pop, the two landed right outside the Apothecary that was of course Snape's preferred store. In a few moments, he'd restocked all the necessary ingredients that might be required to remove the potions effects and walked back out on to the busy street.  
  
"Well, any place specific you'd enjoy going?" Severus asked, looking at his daughter playing with the braid in her hair.  
  
"Umm, well, kinda. When Hedwig had returned from taking the letter to the Order, my Uncle couldn't put up with her infernal hooting and shot her." Harry's eyes started tearing up as she thought of her beloved companion. "I don't really want another owl, but a pet of some kind I would..."  
  
Severus tentatively wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder, careful to make sure there wasn't any flinching to let him know otherwise. "I'm sorry." Was all he could muster. He'd known Hedwig had been Harry's pet since she'd first found out about the wizarding world and also the first present she'd ever received on her birthday. They made their way towards The Magical Menagerie with a quick stop to Gringotts beforehand. Harry wandered slowly around the creatures, looking at them and wondering just might be a nice pet to have. At that point, the decision was made for her as a small charcoal kitten pawed at Harry's leg, mewing to be picked up. A cat hadn't really been on her top list, but seeing the small ball of fluff changed her mind. Smiling, she grabbed the kitten and held it gently, tickling the tiny paws. "Well, looks like I got a new pet after all..."  
  
Harry strolled over towards the counter where her father was talking to the clerk and haggling about something or other. "Umm, excuse me. I just wanted to pay for this kitten that seems to have attached itself to me," She giggled, the claws definitely clinging to the robes and not letting go.  
  
"Ah, Severus, who is this? A face I don't recognize at all."  
  
"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Hazel Shara Snape," The tall man said, a bit of pride gleamed in his eyes.  
  
"Of course, I see the resemblance now that you mention it," the woman said with a smile, motioning for the girl to come closer. "Nothing but the best for you, no doubt. The kitten was just placed here yesterday and already its found a home. Beautiful cat she'll make when fully grown I don't doubt."  
  
Harry went to take the money out to pay for her new companion, but was stopped by a gentle hand. "Nope, my responsibility," Severus said, pulling out the necessary galleons needed. Needless to say, Harry was rather surprised at this action, having never had someone to pay for something of hers. A grinned crept on to that pretty face while cradling the kitten close to her chest.  
  
As soon as they had left the store, Harry tackled Severus with a large bear hug, "Thanks dad!" It was rather amusing to see the look on the man's face when presented with a hug, but grinned lopsidedly and patting the girl on the back hesitantly. She blinked, "Sorry...got carried away. Damn these female emotions!"  
  
This time Severus couldn't help but laugh, hearing the famous Harry Potter talking about female emotions was enough to crack even the sourest of faces. "C'mon, I think there might be time for ice cream before heading home," He smirked, yanking Harry into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
_ It had been a pleasant day_, Harry mused, I mean, _I could've done worse for a father. Could've been someone like Malfoy or MacNair... _She trotted behind the man's long strides as they left the Parlor and went to a place to be able to Apparate back to the Manor. Raven, as she decided to call the kitten, was curled up and ready to fall asleep at any given point.  
  
Harry turned towards her father, "Thanks dad, I really did enjoy today. I guess we'd better spend more time together if we're going to learn more about each other..."  
  
Severus smiled gently and patted Harry's shoulder, "I don't doubt we will..."  
  
_(Okay! Another Author Note:  
Hazel Shara Snape- Hazel of course of the eyes and Shara means Beloved/dearest in French. I thought it was rather fitting.  
  
On another side, I don't intend on leaving Harry female. It just kinda work it's way into the story and it did make it easier to have the two bond. My feelings really are that a girl would more readily accept something like this, considering personal experience on the matter. Not directly, but with family problems and such.  
  
Anyhow, unless people like seeing a female Harry, he will be changed back, oh, probably somewhere after the first term begins. I mean, come on! So many possibilities on how to create havoc with that.)_


	3. Happy 16th Birthday

_(A/N: Here's just a short and rather silly chapter involving Harry's birthday party. I was in a funny mood when I wrote this so...enjoy!  
  
**SlythCat19: Thanks!  
  
Gryphnwng: The only thing is that Harry looks a lot like Lily, with just bits of Snape thrown in. If I had Harry go back to male, then he'd look like Snape :P.  
  
leggylover03: Angst? Ahh...Gotta wait till term starts, sorry! At the moment Harry's just a bit too happy as is.  
  
Damon Rhodes: I gotta stop Harry from using female logic on me. Your wish is my command it seems according to now Hazel...  
  
Saimhe: Ahh!!! Get the muse bunnies away! They make writers do bad things!  
  
Mistress-Genari: Haha. Snape being nice. Gotta love the fact that a pretty face can make even the bitterest of hearts start to melt.  
  
RandiWeasley: I do love a good plot twist every so often...evil grin  
**  
Okay! Continue to R/R! They are definitely appreciated!)  
_

Harry trudged through the house, feeling relatively bored now since she still had no homework nor did she feel like reading. Most of the books she was interested in were overturned and read within the next few days. Snape was fairly non-existent at this point, due to the fact that he holed himself up in the lab for most of the day and only took leave for sleep and meals. Harry had decided that after the last potion accident, she really didn't want to experiment anymore.  
  
"Ugh! There's nothing to do around here!" She scowled, picking up the kitten that had been walking across the floor. It purred happily and fell asleep in the embrace.  
  
"Trekni couldn't help but over hear Mistress is bored and has nothing to do. Trekni could escort Mistress Harry to the Quidditch Pitch if Mistress wishes her to."  
  
Harry blinked in surprise; there was a Quidditch Pitch at the Snape Manor? She shrugged it off and quickly accepted the offer and grabbed the Firebolt. It stung, as it was the first present she'd gotten from Sirius and even though she's accepted that he was gone, it brought back so many memories. Shaking her head, she finally noticed that she'd already come to the Pitch and it was breath taking. For a private home, the size of it was incredible.  
  
A huge smile broke out on her face as she kicked off and soared into the sky. A soft breeze played with her loose hair, whipping it back and forth as the girl practiced some maneuvers. It felt good to be back on the broom as she'd been banned last term. For the moment, she felt content, something that she hadn't had for awhile now. Suddenly there was a large dark shape shooting across the Pitch that almost knocked Harry off her broom.  
  
"What on earth?" She screeched, trying to steady her broom from the attack.  
  
"Oh, surely you recognize me, now don't you?" Snape said with a smirk, flying back over near his daughter, whose mouth was wide open and catching flies so to speak.  
  
"D-ad? I didn't know you f-flew!" She stuttered.  
  
"And here I thought you knew how to speak intelligently. Star seeker of Slytherin for six years!"  
  
The girl huffed, taking off again towards the ground and found a box containing the necessary ball. "First one to catch the Snitch, wins, loser cooks dinner without magic for a week!"  
  
With that, she tossed the Snitch out and let it go for a moment. The two floated in different directions, hoping to see a glimmer of gold sooner or later. A glint of something shiny came from the left of her face, giving her just enough time to see it before it sped away, but now Harry had seen it and knew where it was. She shot through the air as fast as the broom would go, it leaving her father in a daze as she snatched the Snitch from by his ear.  
  
"Whoohoo! Looks like you get to make dinner for the next week!"  
  
Severus wrinkled his nose in distaste, rather hating cooking but assumed he could con Trekni into helping. "Looks like I need to sharpen up my skills before attempting that again..."  
  
The two landed neatly on the ground, Harry placing the broom over her shoulder as she headed in. Severus ruffled her hair; he found it easier to accept the girl more easily than Harry had been before for some reason. Perhaps because it was that she looked so much like Lily now. And seeing an almost carbon copy of himself running around would have been just as disturbing.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!"  
  
Harry gaped, not knowing what had just happened and walked into a room full of people who instantly smothered the girl in hugs. It was fairly dark so they didn't notice the fact that Harry was female until Hermione hugged her and Snape turned the lights up higher.  
  
"Uhh, Harry? Why are you female...and.." she cut herself off there, realizing something that probably shouldn't be said out loud.  
  
"I uh, got myself into a 'situation' with a potion accident..."  
  
"You were brewing a potion? On Holidays??" Ron gaped, not knowing what to say was worse- being female or doing potions over the vacation.  
  
"I uh, had nothing better to do?"  
  
After that was explained, the guests all took their turn to greet Harry, as they had not seen her for a while. All in all, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, the Weasley family, Moody, Shacklebolt, and of course Hagrid had showed up. As Snape had said at one point, he knew that she'd never had a real birthday before and decided it was high time that she did.  
  
Harry pulled her father into a near room and asked him, "Dad? Umm, do they all know about us or are they just blind to the fact that you're acting nice to me for the first time?"  
  
Severus smiled slightly, "I haven't told them yet, but well, these are members of the Order and trustworthy...Do you wish to? McGonagall is going to need to know as she is Head of your House..."  
  
"Well...At the moment I'm still in danger of Voldemort trying to kill me behind every corner. If you changed me back to male, you said I'd look like you, which would definitely present more problems than it's worth. If you changed me back and had me go under disguise as a different person, we'd have the problem of Voldemort finding out and I take it that the sons of Death Eaters already have predetermined fates. But if I stay like this, I look enough like Lily so that my parentage wouldn't be questioned so easily. It'd almost be easier to deal with the insults than attempting to try one of the other plans."  
  
It was Severus's turn to stare. He never had thought Harry to be so logical at times. She'd said that so truthfully that he wondered if the potion did something to the girl's brain.  
  
"I, uh, well put, Harry. Would have assumed you'd prefer to take the easier way out and not have to face the school like such. Umm, and still have to deal with a greasy git of a potion's teacher," Severus muttered, not really making sense at the moment.  
  
"C'mon dad, I'm missing my first party at this rate!"  
  
He grinned and followed Harry into the other room where a tower of presents sat. The girl was wide-eyed as she stared and had one from Ron tossed into her hands. "Hey, mate, hope you like this, even in your current ...state," He sniggered, having a hard time not laughing. Inside the package was a large book, _a book from Ron?_ She mused, having a hard time not laughing herself. It was titled, _The Chudley Cannons: A Biography._  
  
"Aww, thanks Ron," Harry said, going on to the next gift, this one from Hermione. From her, she got a book on becoming an Animagus and of course non-sugar sweets. The pile of books next to Harry grew as more and more were unwrapped from the packages. Mostly books on Defense Against the Dark Arts as they thought they'd be rather useful. Dumbledore on the other hand, had given the girl a rather pretty matching ring and pendent set, containing rubies set in gold.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Harry grinned as Snape hooked the necklace around her neck, not noticing the stares from the rest of the group.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement, "Of course Harry, you didn't think Severus was going to let that little episode go unnoticed, now did you?"  
  
Harry grinned, guessing that the Headmaster also knew her decision that had just been made moments ago with her father. She was brought out of her reverie a second later by Dumbledore asking Severus were his presents were. This of course made the group of people sitting in the room stare with interest. Severus coughed and looked at the floor while Albus informed them of the recently found relationship.  
  
The girl chanced a look and saw some rather stunned faces, but was quickly caught in a hug from Hermione. "Oh Harry! I was wondering if it was true, but I didn't want to say anything."  
  
Ron just sat there, a stunned look on his face. _First he goes and turns himself into a girl, and now this! Related to Snape! I sure hope that git comes up with a reverse to the potion. Augh!._ That was all he seemed to be able to think of at the moment. Then again, most of the Weasley reactions were the same with the exception of Ginny who offered Harry help if she needed any with the new 'situation.' Harry quickly agreed, knowing once term started, she most likely would.  
  
Remus had suspected something; his sensitive nose could smell the spell that Harry had been under, although couldn't tell who had been the father. The rest just sat there without saying anything, not knowing what to make of the information they had just been given.  
  
Severus dove out of the room and came back a few minutes later with another stack of gifts. Harry cocked her head, not realizing her father would've gone through so much trouble. Inside she found a few more books, these ones being potion related though, and some new equipment. There were two more packages left and Harry went for the larger one first. It held some beautiful gowns in emerald green, dark reds, and even one made of a silky silvery material. "Oh wow..." She dashed out of the room, clutching the silver one and a few minutes later, reappeared wearing the gift, knowing how happy it'd make her father.  
  
It did indeed get a smile on his face as she ran over and surprised him with a hug. He gawked, as it was the first time he'd gotten a hug in well, for as long as he could remember. "I uh, well, you have one more to open."  
  
Harry blinked as she remembered the small package that was now placed in her hand. Carefully, she took the lid off and gazed at the small item inside. It was a silver hairpin, ancient engraved in it and emeralds set in the middle. There was another one in the box as well, although it was made of gold with small garnets inside the Celtic runes. "One was your mother's and the other from my mother, your grandmother. I thought it might be nice for you to have something of theirs."  
  
The girl was misty eyed; to get something that meaningful meant a lot to her, especially that it came from her mother. _He must have either known I'd stay this way, or was going to use them as a means to convince me...Darn them and their abilities to know what people are going to do._ The rest of the party was fairly normal for any birthday, with the exception of Ginny and Hermione playing with Harry's long hair, twisting it up into extravagant designs to match the elegance of the gown, and giggling at their friend wrinkling her nose up at the idea.  
  
The small kitten, which was now named Lily after Harry's mother, mewed softly and curled up on Ginny's lap. It purred happily for a while, giving it's master a rest from the hair torture. "Hey Harry, what are we supposed to call you now? I mean, Harry doesn't just fit for a girl," Ginny smirked, loving the teasing she was doing.  
  
"Haha, very funny. I don't rightly know...didn't think I was going to be staying female."  
  
Her friends blinked and looked rather startled by the news. "You are?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I uh, decided it might be better than umm, being male cause if I was, my father informed me that I'd probably look quite a bit like him and that could be a problem at school...This way I look enough like my mother that it doesn't bring up questions so easily."  
  
Hermione considered these words and nodded in agreement, Ginny smiled slowly, and Ron gaped, again. "Umm, mate? Did you hit your head or something?"  
  
Severus had at that point, decided to wander over to the small group of friends who were staring at Harry rather oddly. His daughter explained quickly why they were doing so and Snape grinned. "Well, then I'll let you know that I'd like to use the name that I'd thought of at Diagon Alley that one day- Hazel Shara."  
  
The girl grinned shortly, not really sure of how to take it. In one day she'd given up her male status, dressed in a gown, had her hair twisted up into some do that she didn't even want to know, and been given a new name. Hazel sighed and flopped down onto the nearby couch and was fingering the pendent around her neck. It all just felt so strange now.  
  
The group of people started leaving a bit later that night; soon Hazel and her father were the only two left and the small kitten as well. "Are you sure you're up to this Harry...Hazel?"  
  
"Frankly, no, but we're going to find out, now aren't we?"  
  
_(A/N: Haha...sorry, I was going to change him back, really I was. But then I got everyone saying they wanted Harry to stay female...And well, then I was having a conversation with Harry while writing this chapter and he/she was logic-ing me out and convinced me that the story makes more sense if Hazel stays...  
  
Don't hurt me! I didn't want to do it! HARRY AND THE PLOT BUNNIES MADE ME!!!!!  
  
Oh yea, next time OWL scores!) _


	4. Boxers and Summonings

_(A/N: Hiya all. Short chapter today, but I'll make it up. Yep. Oh yea, just a few things to explain: I made a rather large error on my part in explaining a few things. Forgot about Bella being a Death Eater, so shush. I'll fix it soon. As for those saying Harry should be turned back, unfortunately my muse is going to leave him like that, at least until Moldy- Voldy is defeated. My intentions for the latter chapters of this story work better if I keep him this way. Sorry if it offends anyone.  
  
**lucidity: Shh...be very quiet, I'm hunting Death Eaters. Heh, sorry, yea, I did realize that about Bella not too long ago. I plan on fixing that tomorrow and reloading the chapter.  
  
RavenRose: Yes, I definitely agree with you that females are more adaptable. I have a rather...interesting family to say the least and it's a good thing that I didn't have any brothers or things could've gotten messy. My sister and I were more readily able to accept things than my father was so I speak from personal experience as well. And things like rape and abuse, I can't stand writing it as I've been emotionally abused in the past and recreating scenes similar to that can be rather...difficult on myself so I choose to not include them.  
  
lostdreamer23: I err, spotted my mistake already before I got the reviews. I'm planning on fixing that this weekend. As for leaving Harry female, I do believe I put in my third chapter that my muse needed him to stay like that for the time being.  
  
Gryphnwng: Plot bunnies are definitely little horrors! The twerps that they can be especially at 3 am in the morning when I have class the next day!  
  
Nathalie: As you wish!  
  
Geloalto: I didn't want to at first, but now I'm rather enjoying writing Harry as a female. Oh yes, the surprises that are in store for that girl...haha, my muse is going to demand to be paid overtime soon.  
  
Manx: Female problems, well, those can be fun to write at times...As for dating, no, I didn't plan on including that in the story so you don't have to worry about that.  
  
Sofia P.M: Aww! I feel special being your first person to review! hands over a large bar of Honeydukes Chocolate Oh no, I absolutely refuse to have Hazel date Ron. No way, no how.  
**  
So, on the little installment!)  
_  
The dark, lanky girl woke up the next morning and felt rather stiff from having been asleep for so long. It was about midday already and since breakfast was long gone, she assumed that it might be a good idea to get down to the kitchen before lunch was history as well. It took a few minutes to get the still rather unfamiliar clothing on and picked a deep purple outfit that had been supplied. Somehow Severus had already placed an entire wardrobe of female clothing in Hazel's room. She hurried to brush out her silky hair that had snarls embedded in it from the tossing and turning at night.  
  
"Ahh, there you are Harry...er, Hazel," Snape muttered, quickly correcting himself from the mistake. She smirked, loving to see the once impenetrable mask of the greasy git of a potions master broken when having to correct himself. The house elf set a large lunch in front of her and gave a stare that told her she'd better eat if she knew what was good for her. Hazel quietly conceded, knowing that her father was already on her case for being so skinny.  
  
A moment later a tapping sound came from the window and outside was a large black raven with a Hogwarts letter in its care. Trekni opened the window and allowed the bird to come in and deliver the letter. It hooted angrily until Hazel put a knut in the pouch and fed it an Owl Treat. Inside was the usual letter, supplies needed, and to her surprise, OWL results.  
  
_Dear Miss. Potter, Enclosed are your OWL results from the previous year. Congratulations and good luck in your future plans.  
  
Potions- O _

_Transfiguration- E _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- O _

_History of Magic- P  
  
Astronomy- A  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- O _

_Divination- D _

_Charms- E  
  
Herbology- E  
_  
Severus blinked; he was stunned that his daughter had been able to pull off an O on her potions exam. Over the summer, his beliefs that the Snape potion gene hadn't been passed down weren't marred by the Animagus potion disaster. He couldn't resist though, the girl already knew how to break down his defenses and he gave her a quick squeeze and said just how proud he was.  
  
"Although, I must say you will not be continuing your time in that old fraud's class next year. That should free up some time for you to somehow keep your grades up to what they are in here."  
  
Hazel groaned loudly; she'd never had anyone care about what her grades actually were before this and didn't look too happy at the news either. Another thought crept into her mind- Howlers. She'd have to watch out for those this year, especially if Snape decided to disguise his voice in the letter.  
  
"Hazel? Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry dad. Just remembered that if I'm doing poorly in a class, someone's going to be on my case now. Never have had that ...lovely experience before."  
  
The older wizard smirked, "And I know one potion professor who will be greatly upset if a certain student's potion grade drops."  
  
"Who? Malfoy?" She asked innocently, although it was hard to keep a grin off her face. Snape smacked his head onto the table and let out a long groan.  
  
"You evidently didn't get Lily's intelligence..."  
  
"So I got your brain."  
  
"..."  
  
Hazel beamed; she couldn't help it. Turning an insult around said by her father was hard enough, but to turn it back on him was near impossible. Severus was still scowling as he'd never been one to take an insult lightly, and at that moment a Lily-kitten was clawing up his leg. Sighing loudly, he scooped up the kitten and tickled behind its ears.  
  
"Looks like it's back to Diagon Alley..." Snape muttered, not particularly happy to have Hazel in his advanced potions class as he was going to have to treat her just as he had before.  
  
"Diagon Alley? Why?"  
  
"Because I refuse to let you run around in my class without the proper potion ingredients or equipment. Possibly a cauldron with a ward on it as to the fact that Draco Malfoy might have other intentions than letting you brew in peace," His brow furrowed, "And if he wouldn't know who you were, I'd say he'd have even more intentions that definitely would not be pleasant."  
  
Her eyes widened at that remark, shrinking down into the chair to attempt to dislodge the thought from her mind. It was something she'd completely forgotten about before and didn't want to be thinking about now. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Ron doing anything he wasn't supposed to.  
  
Hazel finished her lunch, feeling slightly queasy from being forced to eat so much at one time, and excused herself from the table. The house still was quite large compared to what she was used to in the summer time. Much of the house was done in dark cherry wood trim and dark blue and silver accents. This was much to Hazel's relief since she had assumed it would've been in the Slytherin colors. She wandered for a bit, snooping in on rooms that weren't locked and found some rather interesting furniture that could spruce up her own room a bit.  
  
Starting to get bored with the exploring game, she turned into the next room, hoping that it would prove more appealing than the others. What she hadn't noticed was it was the room next to hers- Severus's. A moment later she realized what it must be and was surprised to find it wasn't entirely black. The bed was done in a deep purple color with copper color trim while the dressers were made out of dark walnut. A big grin spread across her face as she tiptoed over to her father's clothing. _HA! Ron owes me a sickle_! Hazel smirked, finding the underpants drawer and winning the bet over if Snape wore boxers or briefs. Any sensible man knew that boxers were much more pleasant than briefs and Severus was no exception.  
  
"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!"  
  
Hazel looked behind her in horror. Severus was standing in the doorway with a look of death upon his face. The girl's face paled with fear as she tried to scoot out of the room, but was blocked.  
  
"Would you mind telling me just what you were doing in here?"  
  
She gulped, "I, uh, was lost?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"I was wandering around the house and exploring the unlocked rooms and found yours by accident and well, Ron and I had a bet and I guess I just won and, and..." Her face flushed a dark red as she mumbled her story.  
  
"I see. Now pray tell why my boxers are so entertaining."  
  
He'd never seen Harry stumble over words so much and lack the ability to complete a coherent thought. As much as he wanted to be mad, he found himself unable to. Being caught in this type of situation and having to retell it was punishment enough for anyone. Instead he just rolled his eyes and muttered something indecipherable.  
  
The rest of the month was relatively uneventful, Severus working on his potions and once in awhile calling upon his daughter to help out and improve her skills. They did indeed make another trip into Diagon Alley as Hazel needed new school robes fitted, much to Madam Malkin's amusement of Harry's new look. He purchased her a new cauldron with the hopes that Malfoy's tricks wouldn't be able to enter this one.  
  
About a week before the term was scheduled to start, Hazel awoke one morning to find a rather unexpected 'surprise.' Her stomach was queasy and sore, while her head was pounding.  
  
"DAD!!!" She screeched, moving downstairs despite the very dizzy feeling she was getting from standing up right away. "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME WHEN I AGREED TO STAY LIKE THIS?!?"  
  
Severus looked at the pale girl, who had lightened a skin tone shade or two in one night, and tried to comprehend what she was babbling about. It dawned on him a moment later and averted his gaze from the angry girl as he attempted to enlighten her.  
  
"I uh, guess so..." He coughed, and suddenly disappeared and a moment later was back with a very dazed looking Hermione. "Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to explain a few 'important facts' of womanhood to my daughter?"  
  
Hermione had to suppress a giggle as she realized what Severus needed her to do that he, himself was unable to explain without turning various shades of red and exhausting his supply of "umm's." Much to Snape's relief, Hermione grabbed Hazel by the hand and pulled her into a nearby room to lecture the relatively new girl about the facts of life.  
  
Severus groaned in pain as his mark started burning. He hadn't been called since Harry had come and in the events, had almost forgotten why there was no summoning. Gritting his teeth, he poked his head into the nearby room where Miss Granger and Hazel were sitting.  
  
"Hazel, Miss Granger, I need you two to stay here and do not leave the house under any circumstances. Right now I am being summoned and most likely there is to be Death Eater activity about. Miss Granger, you are welcome to use my owl to contact your parents to let them know of your delay for I'm not certain when I'll return."  
  
With that, he donned his robes and Apparated off, leaving Hazel's eyes wide open with fright, fearing the worst to come. Hermione hugged the girl, attempting to comfort her as she knew that Hazel was scared. A bit later, a screech ricocheted about the room as a terrible burning came from Hazel's scar, leaving her completely incapacitated for the moment.  
  
_(A/N: Sorry it was such a short chapter!!! I'll make up for it next time, I swear! Really! My muse might attempt to kick in over the weekend and I'll be able to write more!  
  
Oh yea, cliffhangers are a specialty of mine once my stories get going. You've been forewarned. Muhaha.) _


	5. Surprise Letter

_(A/N: Okay, here's the promised update. Sorry it took longer than I'd expected it to. I haven't been feeling up to writing though. I've had a continuous pain coursing through my head for the last two weeks and it doesn't look like ol' Voldemort is going to let up on using Crucio on my head anytime soon. Evil twit he is. So anyhow, my updates are probably going to be further in between until either I graduate or the headaches let up.  
  
**leggylover03: Oh yes, I am a firm believer that all guys should experience that at least once in their lifetimes.  
  
Pure Black: Of course he is! I can't kill off my favorite character.  
  
RavenRose: Embarrassed!Snape is rather amusing to write late at night.  
  
HecateDeMort: Eeee! Of course, of course!  
  
Gryphnwng: Haha, I've had different reactions to the name I picked out. Some hate it and some love it. Personally, I like it, but then again, I like lesser-used names, unlike Harriet.  
  
Mistress-Genari: Hey! No insulting my future child's name! Sorry, couldn't resist!  
  
Dying Angel1: I should really classify this under comedy too, I suppose. I've been receiving reviews saying it's rather humorous at times. Hmm. Just wait. I plan on bringing in an old character that no one suspects to show up again. Muhahaha.  
**  
Now, let's continue on with this rather idiotic story!)  
_

_The meeting place looked like an old building that hadn't been used in ages, dirt and filth lined the furniture and the lines of Death Eaters stood in between it all. One felt as if he was going to be sick from having to be included in the ranks, but he knew that it was something he needed to do, both for Dumbledore and his daughter.  
  
"Ssseverusss, my loyal ssservant, tell me, what newss do you bring of Dumbledore and hisss useless order?"  
  
"My lord, the bumbling fool has kept me from his side as of late. I'm beginning to suspect that he may think me as a spy." He knelt deeply at his master's feet.  
  
"Fool! I need you to keep tabsss on hissss pathetic little group. You mussst infiltrate hisss trussst assss I do not wissssh to have to find a new ssservant to take your place. Go, and do not return until you have newssss."  
  
Severus nodded curtly and attempted to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Ssseveruss, for your failure, CRUCIO!"  
  
The man writhed on the ground, the pain wracked through his entire body. His existence was a lie as he had to be a double agent and feeding Voldemort false information would only last for so long. As soon as he was able to gather his strength, Severus apparated back to Snape Manor.  
_

Harry's eyes flew open as she saw Hermione looking down with concern in her own eyes. The girl's body was shaking from the long torture that her father had been put under and then transferred over to herself. Hermione grabbed the still rather light girl and helped her up onto the couch and grabbed a wet washcloth to help the growing fever. While it wasn't the entire effect of the curse, it was enough to set Harry's body into a deep sickness. All Hermione could hope was that Severus would return soon and have potions in store for his daughter, who was thrashing about again, pain coming again from yet another Death Eater being tortured.  
  
"Hermione, go get my dad. He apparated back on the grounds but the wards outside the house kept him from getting directly into the room."  
  
She quickly complied and ran out the door, though not before grabbing her wand incase of a surprise attack. On the ground was a large black figure that looked like it was in a copious amount of pain. "Professor!" She screeched, running up to the man and hoping he'd be well enough to get into the house.  
  
"Miss Granger, get inside the house. I wouldn't be surprised if Death Eaters are going to be swarming the area soon."  
  
She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet and scrambled back towards the door, only hoping that he was following her. Luckily for everyone, Severus had enough strength left inside him to reach the house before collapsing. He took a look to his right and saw Harry still in pain on the couch.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to grab a few potions from my stores?" He directed, telling her exactly which ones he wanted and were they were. She came hurrying back a few moments later and thrust a pain killer potion in front of him. Snape's muscles instantly responded and struggled over towards his daughter's side.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but similar happenings took place last year as well. Ron told me there were times Harry would be thrashing about his bed and in pain. This was the first time I ever saw it happen where she wasn't asleep though."  
  
"Give her the dreamless sleep potion, now. The pain killing potion as well, as there is no doubt tomorrow she'll be even sorer than she was this morning." Severus sighed, rubbing a hand over his own sore body, especially his head. 'Did she see what happened at that meeting?' He mused, hoping that Harry wasn't being subjected to that desperately.  
  
Hermione grabbed the requested potions and helped Harry to sit up enough to sip enough of the liquid to kill the pain as well as get to sleep. It worked almost instantly as her head hit the pillow on the couch, her eyes closed and drifted off to sleep, although this time it was a peaceful rest.  
  
"Hermione, has she ever mentioned to you why she hurts like this?" He asked, almost in a defeated voice, but also shocking the girl by saying her first name.  
  
"She seems almost linked to V-voldemort through her scar. Last year she kept having visions of things, and feeling pain from the curses, but like I said, this is the first time I'd seen her go into pain while being awake."  
  
"So she sees the meetings..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Snape grimaced; no one should be subjected to that, especially his daughter who'd already been through so much. He vowed to continue the Occlumency lessons as soon as possible so that this time he could actually help. He gathered Harry into his arms as best he could, as he was still weak himself, and took her into her room. It hurt him to see that she was being punished by things she could not control.  
  
Hermione gathered her stuff, realizing it would be best to go back home and leave the father and daughter alone for right now. It was probably the first time she'd made that kind of mistake in realizing that there was no way for her to get there without Snape's help since her fireplace wasn't connected to the floo network.  
  
Snape poked his head into the room with Hermione in it and smirked, "Really Miss Granger, I thought you were more intelligent than that. I'll take you back once I recover a bit more. Send a note to your parents with my owl to let them know you're alright."  
  
She blushed rather profusely as she mentally smacked herself for being so foolish. In a few moments she had the note ready and tied to the large black owl that was hooting softly on her shoulder. She didn't know how long it was going to take so she prepared her parents by saying she might not make it home in time before leaving for school. The owl flew out the window and left her standing in the room alone.  
  
"Would Mistress like me to show her around for the time being?" Trekni asked, popping in out of nowhere and standing by Hermione.  
  
The girl blinked a few times at seeing a house elf there. "I uh, don't want to be a burden."  
  
"No burden at all, Mistress Hermione! Trekni would be delighted at showing the Mistress around the grounds until Master Snape recovered enough to take her home."  
  
Hermione conceded, deciding that Trekni was indeed treated well and noted that she wore a simple black outfit. "Are you a free elf, Trekni?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress, Master Snape freed me once he took over the family manor. But I had nowhere to go so he has me stay here and get paid. Trekni is a traitor to the house elves, but Master Snape is kind enough to keep me here instead of tossing me out where I couldn't find work again."  
  
Hermione visibly relaxed at what she was told and smiled; 'Snape couldn't be all bad if he treated his house elf with respect.'

Meanwhile back in the room, Severus ran his hand over Harry's forehead. It was still burning with fever and he had to charm the washcloth to stay cool since after reapplying it every five minutes was getting rather annoying. He had already administered a fever reducing potion, but it was taking away for it to kick in and until it did, all he could do was make her comfortable.  
  
Night rolled around quickly and he felt his eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. Conjuring a bed absentmindedly, he slumped into it, seeing one last glimpse of his daughter before the slumber overtook him. Hermione had fallen asleep as well, only in a small room near the others incase she was needed.  
  
Harry woke the next morning and was surprised to see her father still asleep on the makeshift bed. Her body was still sore, but that was to be expected. "Dad? You alive?" She joked, shoving him until his eyes fluttered.  
  
"At the moment I wish I wasn't," he groaned, rubbing his aching head with a stiff hand. "And you shouldn't be talking, not after last night."  
  
That shut Harry up and she quickly grabbed an outfit before running into the bathroom. She disregarded the nausea in her stomach as she knew what that was, but the aching in her muscles was enough to make her soak in the tub for a good hour.  
  
"HAZEL SHARA SNAPE! GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM AT ONCE! OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO USE IT TOO!" Was the next thing she heard. Hermione must have gotten fed up with having to wait and she quickly got out and dried off before putting on her clothing for the day. After the other two raided the bathroom, breakfast was served in the kitchen and as none of them had remembered to eat yesterday, the trio was starving with hunger.  
  
"So, Hermione, are you going to be staying here for awhile, or are you going back to your home?" Harry asked while stuffing her face full of toast, eggs, and half a dozen other items.  
  
"I uh, don't actually know. Professor?"  
  
The man smiled for a change and glanced at the two girls at the table. "Well, would you like to stay Hermione? You are welcome to if you so desire, or I can call one of the Order members to take you home."  
  
"Maybe it'd be best to stay for Hazel's sake. It sounds like she could use some company until school starts. I don't think my parents will be too upset as I've been with them for most of the summer. I mean, that is, if you really don't mind."  
  
He nodded and swept out of the room and was back a few minutes later with Lupin trailing at his heels. "He'll be taking you back home for right now so you can gather your things."  
  
Harry giggled softly as Lupin looked rather disheveled like he'd just been woken up a few minutes before. In all reality, he probably had been since it was the full moon last night. Hermione and Harry both ran over and tackled him with a hug to cheer him up and startled him rather good in the process.  
  
"I uh, wasn't expecting that reaction..." He muttered, trying to right himself from the attack. "Come then Hermione, we'll get you back to your parents for a bit and then I'll bring you back."  
  
Harry waved as she walked out of the house and beyond the disapparation wards and dive-bombed her dad with a hug. "Better not be so nice to all the Gryffindors next week like you are now. I mean you can't lose your reputation of being a greasy git." She teased, only to get trapped in his clutches and tickled. She screeched, as she hated being tickled. "You know, ol' Moldy-Voldy should teach his Death Eaters that one since people hate being tickled like that."  
  
"Hmm, I don't think even he's that evil! Not like me!" He joked, catching a foot and tickling it until she was about to smack him in the face. Harry huffed and tried to straighten up her snarled hair.  
  
A bit later Hermione came back with all her books intact with Lupin dragging a rather heavy trunk behind him. "Damn, I'm going to have to stop giving that girl ideas for books to read." He muttered and looking exhausted.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault that I like to read!"  
  
Harry shook her head, "Why on earth were you not put in Ravenclaw?!"  
  
"The sorting hat wanted me there, it was all set on it, but suddenly changed its mind at the last moment. What about you? I mean, lately you seem to be studying whenever you get the chance."  
  
Harry blushed a light pink, "To tell you the truth, the hat wanted me in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. I'd asked it not to since I'd met Malfoy and didn't want to be with his type of folk."  
  
Severus looked rather startled from the news but kept his mouth shut. 'She was supposed to be in my house? Just how was she able to talk the hat out of placing her were she should have been? Perhaps if she had, I wouldn't have been so awful to her all those years. At least I can make up for it now...' His mind was reeling from so many questions that had been placed into his head.  
  
"Remus, are you going to be staying here too until term starts?" Harry's eyes shining as she looked up into the man's face. He could tell he was wanted, but didn't think Snape would enjoy having his presence any longer than necessary in the Snape Manor. And he was right as he looked at his old rival's expression.  
  
"No, Harry, or Hazel, man that's going to be hard to get used to. I have a few things to work on before you go back."  
  
She looked rather disappointed, but he smiled. "You'll see me sooner than you think."  
  
"You're coming back to teach?" She squealed, mentally berating herself for sounding so girlish.  
  
A quirky grin appeared on his face. "That I am. And I've also been given the task of delivering this message to you." Harry stared at it for a moment and ripped the envelope open. Her jaw grew slack as she finally reached the ending of it. Severus grabbed her as she almost passed out.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to help with teaching the first through fifth years in DADA. He was impressed with the DA last year and wants me to continue to teach, although under Remus's help. It wouldn't be all the time, but wow, that's an honor," she stuttered. (A/N: Think of a TA or Teacher's Assistant.)  
  
Severus was stunned; Albus had conveniently forgotten to mention that to him last time they'd talked. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride for his daughter gaining that honor.  
  
"It's going to be an honor to have you help instruct the classes, Hazel. You're up to it, right?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"Definitely! I was going to ask the Headmaster if I could continue the group anyhow. Guess he already knew and thought of a way to make it more supervised."  
  
"Brilliant! Don't worry; you won't be in charge of making lesson plans or anything of the sort. Then I'll be off to let Albus know right away. Bye!" He muttered and flooed back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, it looks like this year is certainly proving to be interesting already," Harry moaned, slumping back into the chair in the other room. She grabbed one of the DADA books from the table and stuck her nose into it. It wasn't as if she didn't like the offer, quite the opposite, it's just she already had so much to worry about.  
  
The next few days Hermione stayed close to Harry and helped the girl look through the books to find interesting defense skills that could be useful for the class. Hermione was curious about one thing though.  
  
"Hazel, I have a question. You said you know your Animagus form, but why is it that I've never seen you attempt to try it?"  
  
The girl smiled deviously, "That's because I wanted to complete it before showing anyone. But since you asked, I'll show you what I've accomplished so far."  
  
Hermione grinned and waited.  
  
_(A/N: There! Be happy! 7 pages since I said I'd be nice after doing such a short chapter last time.) _


	6. Hogwarts Ho!

_(A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's taking so long to update. I'm currently in my last two weeks of high school so I'm involved in all those things that seniors get to do. And work, so yea, sorry!!!  
  
One other thing: I kept switching back and forth between Harry and Hazel because I don't think he/she can accept the name change that quickly and needs some transitional stages.  
  
**HecateDeMort: takes a bow  
  
RavenRose: Quick reviews are still good.   
  
leggylover03: Haha, luff moments are rather fun, aren't they? Now that I have them at Hogwarts, I shouldn't have to use as many of them.  
  
Gryphnwng: Tsk tsk! I already said what her Animagus form was! As for Dumbledore not giving Harry the Prefect position, I can understand why he didn't, although it would be nice if he got it in the next book. Hmm, ahh yes, quidditch will definitely be in this story as my other one was without it and I just plain like writing it. And one other thing: Babbling is a way of life. grins evilly  
  
Sakura Saisaka: Heh thanks. While I'm new to the fanfiction world, I'm not new at writing by a long shot. I think I've got about 15 original works floating around online and more kept in private notebooks in my room. Anyhow, thanks and I hope you continue reading.  
  
Pure Black: Dude! I mean, how could anyone not like Remus! I mean he's like the best character besides Sirius was. And of course Sevvy.  
  
Sofia P.M: Oh yes, I am a firm believer that every man should have to deal with that at least once.  
  
blubb-blubb and co.: Oh no, I don't really plan on turning Harry back to female anytime soon. Malfoy will definitely not be hitting on her. Gah, I shudder at the thought. Besides, Harry is perfectly capable of helping teach DADA as a female.   
  
Andromeda Snape-Malfoy: Okay, the reason she was acting like an entire new character was because of the fact that she had completely new emotions thrown at her and didn't know how to deal with them. Harry will be figuring those things out now that I have the crew back at Hogwarts. And being deprived of a childhood, acting younger than he actually is during the summer wouldn't surprise me. It's one of those things that can be related to personal experiences that make it easier to both write and understand. If you'd like, take it up with me on 'Coresti' on AIM/Hotmail/Yahoo and I'll continue.  
**  
Alright, enough with that! The more people review, the more I'll get to answer questions and such and I love doing that so review please! I do love knowing what people are thinking and what I can improve on. Just well, flames aren't nice so...On with the story!)  
_

The girl stood there in the middle of the room while Hermione sat adjacent on the nearby bed. Since it was an overcast day, the lighting in the room was dull and Harry in her choice of brilliant red robes stood out like a fire on the ocean. It had always been one of her dreams to be able to transform at will just like James, as at that time, still believed him to be her father. It would've made them proud either way to know that she was trying to still live up to his image. The potion had made it much easier for her to become attuned to her Animagus form, seeing as how she was able to focus her energies into a vision of what it is that she saw.  
  
Slowly, silver hairs sprouted and rippled down her body and coated the skin in light fuzz. The tips of her ears became pointed and crawled up her head a bit, seemingly similar to the beginnings of an elf's ear. Each of her toes hardened and looked as if they were melding together into a solid golden hoof. What caught Hermione off guard was a small protrusion on the girl's forehead that came to a sharp point. It seemed to be made out of a iridescent material that changed colors depending on the lighting.  
  
"H-harry, you, you're a unicorn??" She stumbled over her words, very uncharacteristic of her.  
  
"Yea." Harry responded rather sheepishly, flicking an unknown silvery tail from behind her. That startled her as she'd yet to have that part of the transformation take place yet. For those who hadn't completed the transformation yet, the process was very draining and Harry was no exception. All of her energy had been transferred over to the change and for the moment, she was stuck until her body recouped a bit. Snape decided to poke his head in at that moment to see what was going on. He was met with the image of his daughter propped up on the bed in a half-transformed state and it startled him rather badly.  
  
"Uhh, Har-Hazel, Miss Granger, what's going on?" He asked, although he didn't need to know, as it was easy to figure it out.  
  
"I er, was showing Hermione how much I could transform?"  
  
The man groaned and walked back out of the room, thinking there were only a few more days until the term started and he could go back to having a bit more order in his life, even if it did mean putting up with those bumbling idiots in his potions class. It reminded him that he was going to have to put up with Harry in those as well and if he acted like he was right now, it was going to cause serious problems. At the moment, Harry looked too much like Lily to pin the other features on Severus. It had worried him that if Harry did want to change back to her male form, it was going to cause some serious problems as she probably looked like a carbon copy of himself.  
  
Snape was a wreck to say the least. His thoughts flew around his head like a bat out of hell. How was he supposed to treat Harry badly during class now that he knew the truth? Much less treat her badly now that she resembled James in no way and rather like Lily. He slumped against the headboard of his head and sighed in defeat.  
  
Hermione looked rather exhausted by the time Harry managed to return to her body. The time on the clock told them it was very late and should get to sleep. Of course Harry woke up late after yesterday's excursion and Hermione wasn't far behind. The two appeared in the dining room just before lunch was being served and still looked rather groggy. Severus was already present and reading a copy of_ The Daily Prophet_. He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Now, pray tell, why are you up so late?" His thin lips sneered up at the corners to show his displeasure. Both girls cowed from the low, but dangerous voice. Even though Harry had spent much time with her father, that voice could still send her into a panic mode.  
  
"I-I-I didn't think it was a good idea to go to bed before I could transform back to my human form and it took awhile before I was rested enough and.."  
  
Snape held up a hand to cut her off from the rambling. He could tell she was scared and gave her a quick, reassuring hug. From what he understood, the Dursley's hadn't treated his daughter very well and could be compared to as verbal abuse, and with the tones of voice he'd used in the past, considered it to be one of the reasons she was afraid of him at times.  
  
"Calm down hon, I didn't mean it to come out like that. Old habits die-hard as I'm sure you'll find out once the school year come along."  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably, not saying anything but nodded as she sat down infront of a large plateful of sandwiches and soup. Every so often she'd toy with the pendant that Dumbledore had given her for her birthday and at point, realized it had a griffin engraved inside the ruby, which twinkled like the Headmaster's eyes when in the sunlight. She suspected that the gift was more than just a trinket, but kept her mouth shut until she could get the truth out of Dumbledore.  
  
"Hazel, hazel, HARRY!!!!!" Hermione yelled, finally able to get Harry's attention a moment later when she smacked the girl in the head.  
  
"Owww, what was that for?"  
  
"You were completely lost in thought and weren't responding to us. Your dad wanted to know if there was anything you needed before we head off to school soon."  
  
"Oh, sorry. But no, for the first time I actually have everything I need which includes clothes," Harry smiled; tugging at the pants she was wearing. She might be a girl, but that didn't mean she was going to wear a skirt or dress unless necessary. As she had already finished her meal, Harry excused herself from the table and disappeared into the long halls of the house and then towards a small room she'd found earlier that summer which had a large amount of books contained in it. A quick scan over the titles led her to a book on transfiguration.  
  
"You know, at this rate I would've said you'd done better in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor."  
  
Harry jumped at the sudden voice and turned a head to see her father standing in the doorway. He had a smile on his face that still looked foreign from lack of use. It had been a hot summer which left Severus abandoning his usual attire of black robes and dressed in a forest green t- shirt with a dark pair of slacks and surprisingly enough, a pair of sandals.  
  
"Naw, the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin, not Gryffindor. You know that as I told you the other day."  
  
"I still say you'd make a good Ravenclaw after this summer and all the reading you've been doing."  
  
He got the hint a few minutes later when Harry wasn't responding and intently reading. Shaking his head, he smirked and walked back out of the room.  
  
The last couple days of vacation went by quickly and soon September 1st rolled around and Severus groaned as he was charged with getting the two girls to the platform. His reputation would be tarnished if he were caught escorting the two, so took it upon himself to transfigure his appearance a bit. Taking his wand and taping it to his nose, he felt as it shrank and became less hooked as his chin smoothed as the rest of his features became less prominent. A quick tap to his eyes and they instantly brown instead of the onyx black that they normally were; one last feature done and...  
  
"DAD?! YOU'RE HAIR IS BLOODY BLONDE!!!!"  
  
He smirked inwardly; that would take care of anyone who would see the two together as who would think that the slimy git of a potions professor would have blonde hair? Harry continued gaping at his current state and quickly answered the question he knew she'd be asking.  
  
"No, this doesn't serve as a long term fix that could be used to alter your appearance everyday. It takes a lot of energy to keep it and routine use of it could drain you of all magical strength."  
  
She looked a bit disappointed. Severus knew that if she had the choice, she'd still rather be male and use a charm to look like her past self. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he quickly shrank the girls' stuff and pocketed it before ushering them out of the door. Hermione looked dumbfounded at the black convertible sitting outside and without a driver.  
  
"Well, hop in," Snape motioned as he pulled out the keys and sat down in the drivers seat. Hermione squeaked in terror as she buckled herself in and clutched onto the door handle while Harry stared off into space.  
  
"Professor, please tell me you have a current driver's license!" The bushy haired witch squeaked, which made her sound quite a bit like a mouse.  
  
He just grinned and the car was off a moment later with a terrified Hermione every time she thought he'd crash into something. Harry noted that her father wasn't a bad driver for not doing it often or with proper instruction and rules of the road. For the entire time she continued to be in a deep thought as she had been for the last week. Suddenly the car came to a stop and woke her out of the reverie as she saw Kingscross come into view.  
  
A moment later each girl was bundled down by trunk and cat which were promptly wheeled into the station followed by a rather amusing looking Snape who still couldn't stop sniggering at his blonde hair.  
  
"You know, you should really keep it like that during the year," Harry said suddenly.  
  
He quirked a brow, but it didn't have the same effect as it did on his real face. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because then you'd have an excuse to act dumb instead of blaming it on the Gryffindors!" She laughed and disappeared into the 9-¾ wall before her father could answer. Hermione showed up a moment later and shook her head.  
  
"You're in for it once we get to school...I wouldn't be surprised if there was a full-fledged pranking war ensuing from this escapade."  
  
"Brilliant! And with Remus being there, he'll be able to help me if I get into a jam. Even if he and dad are on speaking terms now, I'd bet he'd love to help pull a prank on him. Maybe I can put a charm on his hair to turn it bright orange and can't be reversed for a week. Hmm..."  
  
Hermione threw up her hands and sighed as she led the way to an empty compartment on the train. Explaining she'd be back after her Prefect duties were explained, she left and Harry was alone in the small room.  
  
"Hazel?"  
  
"Yes?" The girl answered, not even taking her nose out of the book she currently was reading.  
  
"We were wondering if we could sit here as all the others are full."  
  
Finally Harry lifted her head to see Ginny standing there with Luna Lovegood and Ron. She raised her eye in surprise at the last of them. "Ron, shouldn't you be in the Prefects compartment?"  
  
His already red complexion darkened considerably as he blushed. "I uh, was umm, err, failed potions and Astronomy in my OWLs and mum was none too happy and evidently neither was McGonagall."  
  
The three settled into the seats surrounding Harry and Luna continued to give her odd looks. Then in her normal misty and odd voice, "Harry, why are you a girl?"  
  
It was Harry's time to blush now. "I uhh, had a potion gone wrong over the holidays?" Hoping it was enough to satisfy Luna's curiosity and evidently it was, as she didn't ask any more about the subject. About halfway into the ride Hermione came back to the compartment.  
  
"Sorry guys, was hoping to get back here sooner, but Malfoy kept being a prat and was torturing the first years." At that moment Malfoy stuck his head into the room and grinned evilly.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Harry muttered and turned her gaze out the window. Malfoy took no heed of this and barged in and grabbed Harry's chin and pulled it towards him. His lips spread into a large and devious grin.  
  
"So, it's true then. Potter has gone and done the idiotic act of turning himself into a girl. Beware Potter, you might be a girl now, but that doesn't mean you've escaped the Dark Lord's wrath." His slate gray eyes bore into Harry's emerald ones. "Let down your guard and find yourself in more shit than you could imagine yet." He whispered into her ear.  
  
With that, he strutted out the door leaving the five friends to themselves. A pain wracked Harry's head but brushed it off as to not worry her friends. She had the feeling that if the Death Eaters didn't get to her, their children would find a way. And Draco had already proved that he had no qualms with threatening Harry. For the rest of the ride, she was distant with the others in the compartment and only spoke when a random person came to see if the rumors running around the train were true about Harry's gender.  
  
The train finally came to a stop and it couldn't have come sooner for her as she filed off and into the carriages that took them over to the castle. She knew she'd be getting asked continually about what had happened and teased, but that didn't mean she liked it. And what Malfoy had said seemed to unnerve her and made her think that he possibly knew something. Her train of thought continued as the older students sat down at the tables. The first years hadn't appeared with McGonagall yet and Harry sat there and fingered the ruby pendant hanging around her neck.  
  
_"Hazel? Hon? Are you all right? You seem distracted."_  
  
Harry jumped at the sudden voice in her head and tightly gripped the necklace.  
  
_"Calm down, it's okay. That pendant that Dumbledore gave you allows us to talk to each other's mind as long as you wear yours and I have mine. All it requires is that you be holding it at the same time as I do. And before you ask, mine is of Slytherin colors so no one will be suspicious."  
  
"Umm, this is awkward. But okay, thanks for explaining that. Anyhow, I was distracted from what happened on the train. Malfoy came into our compartment and whispered into my ear that if I wasn't on my guard that something horrible was going to happen."  
  
"Typical Malfoy; threaten your enemy into submission. Sorry hon, he's good at that, the stupid prick he is."  
  
Harry looked rather surprised by her father's choice words for the boy in his own house.  
  
"Do you think he knows something? I mean, he's never threatened me like that infront of others before. Not openly anyhow."  
  
"I don't think so, but I wouldn't put it past Lucius to keep his numbskull head out of things that he shouldn't be meddling in. If Draco does something like this again, make sure you tell me."  
  
"Alright dad, I will. I, umm, love you."  
_  
She said hesitantly before ending the connection and smiling inwardly at the moved looked on his face. Even though she knew he still had to be a git in class, it didn't mean she didn't want to break his habit of being an emotionless bastard.  
  
The large doors opened with a bang a moment later with first years filing past the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Harry smirked and wondered if she had looked that terrified in her first year. The sorting took place and the new students hurried to take their places at the specified tables as the hat called them. Dumbledore's speak droned on as usual, warning them of the Forbidden Forest and mentioning that Filch had updated the listings of items that were banned.  
  
"Ahh, and I have one more announcement. It seems over the summer holidays our young Harry Potter was involved in a potion accident and left him in a rather awkward state. Any teasing of harassment will earn you house-point deductions and detentions with Mr. Filch or Professor Snape who would be glad to have a few students liven up his evenings. So, with that! Fizzbim! Suprim! Rapyt!"  
  
The tables were filled with the usual amounts of food and Harry delved in greedily as she hadn't gotten anything off the trolley on the train since her father had inadvertently forgotten to give her money. Although, she had a suspicion he didn't want her eating all of that instead of the food at Hogwarts anyhow.  
  
Every so often a few questions would be presented to Harry about what had really happened and who'd intentionally slipped him the potion. She sighed and kept shoving the mindless idiots away and finally just got up and walked out of the Great Hall, which left everyone who didn't already know Harry's predicaments to find out as she stalked off.  
  
_"Dad? Is it going to be like this for the rest of the year? Are you going to do anything about this? Is Dumbledore? Can I prank anyone who teases me? Can I punch Malfoy in the jaw?"  
  
"Most likely, Yes, Yes, Maybe, and definitely not."  
  
He answered the questions in the given order, although he had been rather tempted to let his daughter sock Malfoy as the prat could use with someone knocking some sense into that thickskulled head of his.  
  
"You know, storming out of the Great Hall and off to the dorms isn't exactly the brightest idea without knowing the password first. I believe it's currently 'Slimy Slytherin.' Are your passwords always this lame?"  
  
"Well, let's see. This is the only one that's ever made sense, so I'll leave it up to you to figure out. G'night dad. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Night hon, and take it easy. And I think Lupin needs to speak to you tomorrow about working your schedule around helping out with his classes. Anyways, sleep well."  
_  
Harry entered the common room a bit later and decided sleep would be better than waiting for the rest of the Gryffindors to return. She headed up to her old dormitory and realized that she wouldn't be there anymore now that she was female. "Damn you dad and knowing old habits die hard." She cursed and headed up to the girl's dormitory. There must have been a bed added already since her stuff was sitting by a bed next to a window. A few minutes later found Harry asleep in the warm bed, but not for long. She started writhing and screeching in pain and luckily Hermione had just entered the room and found her.  
  
"Harry! Hazel! Wake up!"  
  
With no prevail, the witch took her wand and conjured a pitcher of ice cold water and dumped it onto Harry. Immediately the girl responded and woke up, although slightly disoriented. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"He, he..."  
  
**_(A/N: Oh yes, I am nice and evil to leave that there. Especially since I probably won't be able to get a good update in until after I graduate in two weeks. But hey, it's 7 pages...Which reminds me:  
  
Would you guys rather see shorter updates more frequently or longer ones that aren't as frequently added?_**

**_One more thing! I'm one of those people who always has on my chat program so dude! I'm friendly and only bite on the full moon snickers so if ya want, 'Coresti' on AIM/Hotmail/Yahoo.)_**


	7. Panics and Potions

_(A/N: Hey look! I posted before I said I would! I feel special now. No, not really but enough with that. Let's do one of these since I haven't for a while:  
  
Disclaimer: The bunnies in my brain are telling me to place a disclaimer stating that this doesn't belong to me and that if I attempt to steal Severus Snape again, they shall feed me to the Blast-Ended Skewt. Damn, I really wanted Snape.  
  
**M'Lady: Heh, Harry isn't Harry since he/she is confused with her thoughts/emotions at the moment even if she's not showing them.  
  
ennui deMorte: Ahh, I do love a good cliffhanger now and then.  
  
leggylover03: Hey look! It's not quite such a luff moment and actually has some needed plot scenes for the story! But I think that Snape would like Hazel even if she turned back again since he's getting to know her more like this and can see his/her actions are more like Lily than James had. And I have one thing to say about Canon!Snape: If Harry was raised with the Dursley's and had no recollection of his father, how would he come by those traits? If someone is raised in a different situation and such, it makes it near impossible for a person to develop the same traits even if they are related. Take that, Canon!Snape. Ha.  
  
Dying Angel1: Oooh, a request to check out fics. Of course, will have more time after Monday as it's the last day of class. Muhaha.  
  
Gryphnwng: Cough cough, not this year they aren't letting us prank anyone. If caught, they don't let you gradumacate nor attend the prom so yeah. Babble babble babble babble. Hey look! I caught the Babble Hex.  
  
Abby: Hmm, you know, I seem to get flames/negative comments from Anon sources. Hmm, curious, curious indeed. Now if you read properly, the reason I have Harry staying as Hazel is that if she changed back to male, she/he'd look almost like a replica of Severus and since they don't have James's blood anymore, the potion would be impossible to replicate.  
  
HecateDeMort: C&P. Haha.  
  
lillinfields: Hey! You scared me there for a second! Let's see if your acting abilities are better than Mister Snape's.  
  
valanthe: Pushy pushy pushy. And I have one that has been waiting to be released for the past 4 chapters.  
  
Sakura Saisaka: I do love mah cliffhangers as they leave readers coming back. Haha, this little Slytherin/Ravenclaw knows what she's doing. Ahh, as for socking Malfoy, it would be rather fun to do an impression of Hermione from the movie. Alas, I'd need Tom Felton in my room. Hmm, that could be rather ....fun. Muhaha.  
  
Opal: Whoot. Classes are almost finished so then I should have plenty of time to write.  
  
**_

_**Wpd147: I have a few choice words for you, although I doubt you'll ever see them. Which would make me glad to see you banned from leaving comments like this. Before you flame a story, I'd suggest reading more than the first chapter so you don't make idiotic remarks about things that are then explained within the first few paragraphs. I'll refute two of your claims right off: The letter wasn't what did it: There was a paternity potion included in the second chapter, which can't be messed with, so if you want your goddamn solid proof, there it is. Next time, read further. Now, as for the letter not showing up for 16 years, have you ever even read the Canon series properly to know that Lily was brilliant at Charms so it most likely wouldn't be hard for her to make a letter delivered late. As for your last flaming words, take that up with Severitus as the challenge was created by that brilliant author and if you haven't noticed, there are about 200 of these floating around on ff.net. Now, if you'd be so kind, sod off and don't bother leaving anymore flames on my story as they will be deleted. Flaming isn't profession while constructive criticism is. And you had the audacity to leave this message in Anon.   
  
**_

_**RavenRose: I shall be updating more regularly starting next week.  
  
Makalani Astral: Uhhh, Harry's sexuality. Good question which I shall be happy to stop right here. I do not plan on having any type of relationship going on with her/him as it would be rather messy, not to mention it would give Voldemort an advantage over Harry at times to be able to torture/blackmail/etc. Now as for Severus, that ol' man could use some love in his life...Muhaha.  
  
M'Lady: O.O!!! That's what I have to say. Nuhuh! No way! Nonononono! No Harry is short shorts! Meep! That would just be scary! Augh! Unless...Muahah! Plot bunny and the new generation of Marauder style Pranksters coming up!**  
  
Ahh, now that that's done, on to the story!)  
_

* * *

_With no prevail, the witch took her wand and conjured a pitcher of ice cold water and dumped it onto Harry. Immediately the girl responded and woke up, although slightly disoriented. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"He, he..."_

* * *

"He killed Tonks!" Harry was finally managed to get out.  
  
Hermione stared; this wasn't what she was expecting at all. The girl stared blankly at the wall for a few minutes before snapping out of it.  
  
"Voldemort had his Death Eaters capture her in Diagon Alley last week evidently and have had her locked inside the dungeons. Tonight he brought her out and started using the Cruciatus Curse, which is why I saw it since we're connected. His laughing was horrible as he enjoys seeing people in pain. Her body was covered in blood and... He just killed her."  
  
Harry's eyes went hollow again; the ghosts behind seemed to increase as she looked at Hermione. Everything went out of focus for Harry and she crashed onto the pillows, breathing growing ragged and shallow.  
  
Hermione ran down to the Common room, which was slowly filling with students, and she ran over to the Weasleys. "Ron, Ginny! Go get help! Something is wrong with Hazel!"  
  
The two flew out of the room not even a second later and Hermione went back to her friend who was still laying with her eyes glazed over. Hermione sat next to her and softly rubbed the girl's delicate hand. A few moments later Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus burst into the room, the last getting the surprise of the students. McGonagall closed the doors so none of the other students could entere. Immediately Snape was next to his daughter, stroking her back and trying to get her to snap out of the attack.  
  
"Sir, what's going on?" Hermione squeaked, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry is having a panic attack, although I don't know why at the moment. Sit with her and just speak calmly and try to bring her breathing to a normal speed again."  
  
About ten minutes later the glazed look passed and Harry's ridged breathing settled down and tears began to stream down her cheeks. Not caring what the others thought, Harry buried her face into her father's robes and cried, letting everything out.  
  
"Hazel, hon, I need you to tell me what happened," Severus said, running a hand through her snarled hair. He knew she was distressed, but they needed to know what had happened.  
  
Harry repeated the story of what went on to the surrounding group and saw as their gazes turned grave. Dumbledore's eye lost the twinkle immediately and put a hand down on the girl's back in an attempt to relax her.  
  
"They are growing more daring with each passing day, and I fear that new restrictions are going to have to be placed on the school. Minerva, if you will, I think it's time to take our leave."  
  
The Transfiguration professor curtly nodded and headed out the door, followed closely by Dumbledore. Hermione started for the door as well, but was stopped.  
  
"Hermione, I need you to stay here. I think she'll be alright now as long as she takes some of the Dreamless Sleep Potion," He mentioned while fiddling around with the folds in his cloak until he extracted a small vial. "Hazel, I need to leave since it would look rather suspicious if I remained here any longer. But you knew where to find me." He smiled and patted her pendant. Harry nodded slowly and withdrew herself from the heavy robes and smiled awkwardly. Severus walked out the door, placing the evil glare back on his face. A soft hand was placed on her shoulder, followed by a voice.  
  
"I'll be right back Hazel, I'm joing to ask the rest of the dorm mates to wait a bit before coming up." Harry looked grateful and laid back down after swallowing the horrid tasting potion. Moments later she was dead asleep.  
  
"You know Hazel, I'd suggest waking up unless you'd like to miss all your lessons on the first day." Hermione's voice came, although too soon in Harry's opinion. She rolled over and swatted the air, shooing her away. "Well, don't blame me when daddy gets mad at his precious ickle daughter for missing his own lesson." That did it; Hermionen smirked as she knew just how to rub Harry's nerves the wrong way.  
  
A few incompressible mutters came from her mouth as she threw the covers back and picked out her robes for the day. Hardly surprising, was Harry's hair, as it was a tangled disaster from the previous night. Hermione's eyes gleamed with ideas and pulled out her supply of hair care products. Harry's own eyes went wide.  
  
"Nuh-uh. No way, no how. I let you do that once, but that was enough!" She said, sprinting out of the room, hair still a disaster, and didn't stop until she ran head first into a large body.  
  
"You know Hazel, it's called a comb and it might just help you see where you're going." The figure said, the voice easily recognized as Remus's. He transfigured a nearby rock into a small comb and started desnarling the black and coppery locks much to Harry's protests. A few minutes later and many scratches on arms from Harry's nails, he bound the hair into a simple ponytail to keep it out of her face.  
  
"There now, can't have my assistant not being able to see where they're going, can we?"  
  
Harry shot him a glare that reminded him much of Severus.  
  
"Hey, it was your decision, mind you. Come on, it's time for breakfast and I need to find out when I can have you as my assistant in lessons."  
  
She threw her hands up in defeat and followed him into the Great Hall.

* * *

_Good Morning Hazel, I trust you're feeling better?_  
  
Hazel blinked at the sudden voice in her head and grabbed the pendant around her neck.  
  
_Dad? I thought we both had to be holding them to work.  
  
Ahh, my mistake, explained it wrong I see. If we are both wearing them, we are able to send thoughts as long as you are holding the pendant. You don't need to be touching it if you aren't saying anything or replying. So say I'm in another room such as now, I can hold mine and send you a thought to get your attention so you'll touch your own.  
  
Ahh, okay thanks for clearing that up.  
  
Back to my question- How are you feeling?  
  
Oh umm, better than yesterday anyhow I guess. Can't believe he actually was able to get Tonks though. Don't feel safe anymore either, like someone could be waiting to kill me around the corner at any moment, err, that isn't Remus anyhow.  
  
Lupin mentioned that to me; might I suggest that you actually brush your own hair or I may be forced to come and do it myself or set Hermione on you again.  
  
You're mean.  
  
No, I'm an evil, greasy potions master who has your class first period.  
  
Damn.  
__

* * *

_

Severus settled back into his chair with a smirk on his face that would send any first year flying, as it looked exceptionally devious. Potions was definitely going to be interesting as he had to act like a snarky bastard as always, but he knew Harry could hold her own, and it would be rather amusing to tease her gender since he wasn't supposed to have known about it before the start of term. Although, he needed to do something about Draco as this was NEWT level potions and knew that the boy would try to sabotage the other's potions in an attempt to better himself and get them kicked out of the class.  
  
"Severus, if you keep your emotions changing on your face like that, someone might mistake you for an actually human." Remus joked, trying to keep from laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh shut up, you insufferable werewolf."  
  
"Temper, temper."  
  
Severus was steaming, to say the least.  
  
Harry grinned to herself as she saw her father's face going redder than a body steamed by a dragon, from Lupin's tormenting.

* * *

_Oh, be quiet you.  
  
Why? It's funny.  
  
Because you have my class first period and I can make your class a living nightmare.  
  
I'll repeat what I said earlier: Damn.  
_

* * *

The timetables were passed out moments later, confirming that it was indeed potions first. As much as she wasn't afraid of her father really doing anything, that didn't mean the Slytherins wouldn't, especially after the threat on the train. She and Hermione entered the dank dungeons moments later, only to be followed by Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies.  
  
As everyone settled in, Malfoy smirking maliciously at Harry, Snape barged through the door, his sneer present on his face.  
  
"Welcome to 6th year potions. Evidently you've learned something to have been placed in this class. Now, partners! Malfoy and Zabini, Boot and Abbott, Bones and Turpin, Parkinson and Brocklehurst, Thomas and Finnagan, and, ahh, _**Miss **_Potter and Granger. Now how you've been placed in this class after having made an illegal potion over the summer and managing to turn yourself into a girl is quite beyond me. Let's hope that the switch did your potion capabilities some ...good."

* * *

_Sorry, you know I have to act like the bastard... _

_It's all right dad. Thanks for at least partnering me with Hermione._

* * *

He gave a quick nod to acknowledge her last thought and began the lesson with the directions on how to make a Dreamless Sleep Potion, as he had ulterior motives for using that one for their lesson. It'd be nice to have an excess supply of it handy for Hazel when Voldemort went on one of his rampages.  
  
Not that the two girls knew it, but he'd constructed an impenetrable shield around their potion so that Draco's 'misguided' potion supplies wouldn't land and wreck the substance. Secretly, he was glad that there were at least two other Gryffindors besides the girls so that he could take the needed house points from them instead of Hazel, and instead assign her a detention which would please them both more.  
  
"Passable, Malfoy, next time use a bit less powdered unicorn horn. Parkinson, I'm still trying to understand how you managed an O on your OWLs, even if you are in Slytherin. It would explain why your potion is neon green when it's supposed to be dark violet. Granger, _**Miss**_ Potter, what have you done here? Start over! And detention tonight." He sneered as he waved his wand and the contents of the cauldron disappeared.

* * *

_Sorry hon needed an excuse to give you a detention. Hermione can bring her schoolwork along to do. The potion was excellent though and I just transferred it to a different area where no one can see.  
  
All right, thanks for explaining. If I can't tell it's an act, I doubt anyone else can either._

* * *

Harry put on her best scowl and stared angrily at Snape, hoping that the others would catch on and see that she was fuming from his actions.  
  
"Class dismissed!" He barked, issuing the students to leave as soon as possible with the exception of his daughter only. "Miss Granger, I believe your Ancient Runes class is beginning in a few moments so I'd suggest getting a move on."  
  
He shooed her out the door and closed it gently. "You okay? Malfoy hasn't been bothering you, has he? I wasn't that horrible, was I?"  
  
"Umm, kinda, no, and not bad anyhow."  
  
Severus's lips flickered into a smirk  
  
"Ahh, and I have something to tell you. Tomorrow Hogwarts will be receiving a surprise visit."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Now, it wouldn't be fun if I told you exactly who it is now, would it?"

* * *

_(A/N: Eeeeeek! Don't kill me for killing off Tonks! I just needed a character Harry was familiar with enough to make it a shock, but not a big enough one that I'd end up needing them later on in the story. She was the first that came to my mind and the same as a friend of mine.  
  
As for the surprise visitor, it really would wreck the surprise if I told you that, wouldn't it?  
_

_And err, I've found out that the horizontal line thingy-maggy makes it easier to tell where I have the Pendant conversations going on._

__

So, read and review!) 


	8. Pranks: Take One!

_

* * *

(A/N: Hey look! It's less than a week or so since my last update! I'm doing good! Heh, yea, right.  
  
**Sakura Saisaka**: Bah, flamers are pains in the ass that need deserve a good smack with a broomstick to set them straight. Yea, I don't see why they keep reading the Severitus challenge if they hate it so much. I think we have a person who could give Lockhart a run for his money on how stupid they are.  
  
**athenakitty**: Whoa, lots o' questions: Okay! I can't give away the answer to the first one without giving away information about the next chapter...Harry turn back to a boy? Err, not quite yet...umm, maybe soon. But I kinda like her as a girl :P. Err, explain what things to Hermione?? And does Harry have Severus wrapped around her fingers? Well, Severus likes to think he's in control, but we all know that females have a way of getting what they want from their daddies.  
  
**Remo Con:** Ah, err, no. Sirius did die in this since it's set in the 6th year. As for who, just read the chapter!  
  
**HecateDeMort**: This is getting redundant :P:P  
  
**Gryphnwng**: Ya want humor? Ya got it in this chapter, that's fer sure. Heh, as for that ....bastard flamer, I don't think he flames the older stories that haven't been updated for awhile...  
  
**Makalani Astral**: Sorry! I liked Tonks too, but well, too late now.  
  
**leggylover03**: Whoa! Hang on there! Eeek. Sorry! Umm, this is the problem about computers because you can't tell when people are joking/writing sarcastically or such. Wasn't trying to be mean, just explaining something as I've been told that Snape's been OOC....  
  
**M'Lady:** Weeeell, I could put Harry is short shorts...It'd make for a good prank, but don't expect to see him doing that on her own!!! Tonks, yea, I've been getting yelled at about that. Sorry! And just for you, more Draco torture!  
  
**Dying Angel1**: Cliffies are evil, but they are soooo much fun.  
  
Shall I start the story then?)  
_

* * *

Harry glared at her father for having said that without mentioning who the visitor was going to be. Flickers of pain shot through her body from the previous night and she grimaced, although she tried to hide it from her father. He frowned automatically at the sudden change in her facial expressions, even if they were back to 'normal' a moment later. Severus was a master at hiding and reading emotions on others and definitely saw something wrong with Harry.  
  
"Hazel, what's wrong? You may be able to fool the others, but you look as if you're in pain."  
  
"I-I'm fine, really, it's nothing."  
  
"You don't look so fine; it seemed as if your body was having spasms."  
  
"Really, I'm fine."  
  
"Bloody Gryffindor stubbornness; Accio Medicament Potion!" He shoved the phial into her hand. "At least use this if you're going to refuse to tell me what's going on."  
Harry chanced a glanced at her father and saw a hurt look in his eyes from not telling him, and she felt guilty for keeping this secret.  
  
"Well go on then as I believe your Transfiguration class is starting momentarily. But I will tell you this, those pranks from the Weasley's may come in handy soon." Harry blinked and skirted out of the room with those words.  
  
"Ahh, there you are Potter. Miss Granger told me that Professor Snape held you back before and might not get here on time. Well, get to your seat as I am in the middle of an important lecture on animagi."  
  
She complied quickly, taking a seat next to Hermione right away and waited for the Professor to continue. The beginnings of the lesson were just review for her so she thought it would be amusing to attempt another transformation to see how far she could get this time. Relaxing, she focused on her unicorn body and felt the limbs begin to rearrange. The fur sprouted, hooves formed, the horn grew out completely this time, ears as well, while at the same time, felt her face begin to stretch until it formed a short muzzle, and her tail poked through the robes a few minutes later.  
  
"P-potter?" McGonagall stuttered, looking at the half transformed girl infront of her. Harry grinned the best she could with the small muzzle and glanced around the room. Most of them were gaping in surprise while Hermione mentioned that she didn't remember seeing the muzzle last time, breaking the silence in the room while she was at it.  
  
"You aren't supposed to be doing self transformations unless your are supervised, especially during the summer!"  
  
"I did have supervision," Harry pointed out, looking at Hermione and the other times she'd called in the house elf incase she screwed something up.  
  
"Well, go ahead and change back."  
  
"Err, sorry Professor, sometimes it takes awhile to regain the energy to change back since I read that when you transform into a larger animal, it can be very draining until you become proficient at the change."  
  
McGonagall looked huffy for a moment, hearing lines straight from the book repeated back to her, and sniffed before continuing the lesson, but now the students were more inspired by Harry's performance.

* * *

_Well, I succeeded in irritating Professor McGonagall already. Having fun with the ickle first years?  
  
Damn girl, how did you manage to get Minerva annoyed so fast? Ahh, the first years on the other hand, are looking at me in utter terror as I strut around the room in my greasy bastard mode, although I seem to have one of those blonde haired boys staring at me oddly.  
  
Ahhahah! A firsty has a crush on you! And a boy no less!  
  
Answer my question.  
  
Aww, you're no fun. At the current moment I'm sitting in the classroom as a half girl, half unicorn, who is rather tired and unable to transform back.  
  
Of course you annoyed Minerva with that. She couldn't manage to get hers down until she was well out of school. Not like myself of course.  
  
Wait, you're an Animagus?  
  
Don't sound so surprised.  
  
Well, what are you?  
  
Oh no, if I tell you that, you'd laugh ...a lot.  
  
That settles it. Sooner or later I will get this out of you.  
  
DAMN!

* * *

_ Harry smirked inwardly as she settled into the chair and listened to McGonagall muttering about the Animagus potion to the class and that she would have to see about getting Snape to brew some of it for her.

* * *

_Hmm, looks like she's going to be coming around to pester you soon...  
  
She wants the bloody Animagus potion, doesn't she?  
  
Of course, what else?  
_

* * *

Letting the pendant go, she tuned out of the conversation and saw her hand like form start to tremble. She stared at it for a moment, not knowing what was happening, or what she could do about it. Sensing that McGonagall was still miffed, she knew that it would be pleasant asking her for help and was infinitely glad that Hermione was sitting next to her.  
  
"Hazel, what's the matter?"  
  
"I-I don't know, all the sudden my arm just started shaking uncontrollably like it did back in the potions room."  
  
"This is odd. Have you damaged your arm seriously before?"  
  
"Umm, I don't think so. Whenever I wake up in the hospital though, most of my injuries are already gone though."  
  
Hermione frowned as she tapped the wooden desk, glancing around the room and saw the top students sitting in Transfiguration staring back. The Slytherin cronies were smirking maliciously. "Hmm, I have a hunch that somehow Malfoy and Co. is doing this as he was in the potions room as well." She muttered darkly.  
  
"Then I won't feel sorry about doing this- _Vera Eruere_!" She cast silently and watched as the blonde haired boy shrank slowly until he became a pure white ferret once more. Of course her energy reserves were depleted after this spell. McGonagall looked horrified from the squeaking rodent infront of her and attempted to change him back, but it didn't work.  
  
"I placed a spell on him that allows only me to remove the transformation. Handy little thing I picked up while at home."  
  
Harry took her wand and whispered the levitating spell until the ferret was out of reach of everyone and starting bouncing him into the walls. Each time the rodent let out a squeak, her long ears were treated to an ear-shattering screech. Even so, she was finding it highly amusing to do a double take on Faux-Moody's previous actions. Hermione was even getting into it as she transfigured a quill into a small cage and opened it.  
  
"Professor, until we can change him back, perhaps it would be smart to place him in here so he doesn't get hurt."  
  
The Professor grinned to herself; even though she was supposed to be helping to get Malfoy returned, it was rather funny to see the pompous teen reduced to a mere squeaking rodent and dignity unhinged. "Yes, Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor for the idea and courtesy to make sure your fellow student is unharmed. I shall be taking him for now."  
  
With that, the class was ended, students shooed from the room, with the exception of Harry. "Damn, my first day and already I've been held back by two professors." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Hazel," McGonagall started, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't have anymore little excursions in my class again. As impressed as I am that you were able to begin the transformation at the Manor, it'd be helpful if you weren't putting the other students to shame."  
  
"Of course, Professor. Would you like me to take the spell off Malfoy?"  
  
"That was you? I didn't think you had that type of transfiguration in you."  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly have much to do over the summer except for read..."  
  
"Ahh, I understand. He never was one to have entertainment around the Manor. But yes, it would be appreciated that have Mister Malfoy back, even though it is rather amusing to see him in his ...'natural' form."  
  
She complied and muttered the reversal spell and Malfoy appeared back in the cage, which was rather small for him. McGonagall looked like she was about ready to have a laughing fit from how red her face was becoming, but made the cage disappear.  
  
"Alright you two, I think it's time for you to scoot along to your next classes." She said, the mirth still alive in her eyes. Harry grinned and turned about to head out of the room, leaving a very disgruntled Malfoy stalking off the other way. She walked for a bit until she came to the necessary room that she was needed in.  
  
"Ahh, there we go class. My assistant decided to finally show up." Lupin gestured at the figuring walking through the door, not paying attention to the form she was in, although the students did.  
  
"Sorry, Professor McGonagall kept me after for a few minutes. Apparently she was none to happy about my current state of things." That finally got a look from Remus and he chuckled.  
  
"So I see, so I see. Well, come on up here Hazel, time for this third year class to get going. Class, this is Assistant Hazel Potter, so treat her nicely or I'm sure she could dig up some interesting hexes. Actually, that could be useful now that I think about it. Dennis Creevy, would you be so kind as to come up here? Now, Hazel, I want you to throw a few of your more lesser level spells, nothing you learned for the Third Task and we're going to see if young Dennis can block it with this shield: _Otium Parmae_." Lupin stated, showing the young boy the wand movement for the shield.  
  
"Really Remus, that wand movement is simply awful, much to slow and unenthusiastic. Let me help demonstrate." Harry heard a familiar voice call from behind. Immediately she knew why Severus told her to get the Weasley's gift out, although, he'd said the guest was showing up tomorrow and not today. She spun around with her wand at the ready and pointed it at the man, Lockhart, standing in the doorway, looking as pompous as he normally did before blasting his mind.  
  
"Were did you come from?"  
  
"Really, Mister Potter, you must stop doing all these things to get attention."  
  
Harry was bristled to say the least. "I am not doing anything for attention, and frankly, where did you come from?"  
  
"Ahh, Hazel, umm, it seems that St. Mungo decided it was time to release Mr. Lockhart here and as this was the last place he was before his memory was destroyed, they found it fit to chuck him back to Hogwarts," Remus muttered, his eyes looking alive with the fresh meat that just walked into his room. "Perhaps he'd be so willing as to duel with you Hazel and we could give these third years a real demonstration."  
  
"Excellent idea, if I do say so myself. Well, come along then! We haven't got all day."  
  
"Wands at the ready," called Remus, and Harry held hers out, intent on blasting this man for everything he was worth.  
  
"_Pectinis Perditum_!" Harry shouted, grinning to herself as she watched his groomed self become rather scruffy and quite frankly, a ruin to his self image. The man became quite flustered as he saw what had happened in a nearby mirror. Try as he might, any of the spells he attempted were all foiled by Harry's shields, and the girl decided that physical harm wouldn't do this dunderhead any good, so shot a spell to change his skin color to green and pink with orange hair and purple eyes. He looked so distraught that he ran out of the room from embarrassment.  
  
"Well! That was certainly interesting!" Remus shouted over the cheering students who had already taken a dislike to the shallow numbskull, Lockhart. Harry nodded numbly before staggering over to a chair and collapsing in it. She was still tired from before and doing those spells had drained her once again. The werewolf caught on and left the girl to doze off for the time being until the class was over and woke her up.  
  
"Hazel, how are you? Seemed rather tired after that little one-sided duel."  
  
"Honestly, extremely tired and ready for lunch. I attempted the Animagus change in Transfiguration again and drained myself and since I've been throwing spells, I haven't been able to try and turn back."  
  
"Ahh, I understand. Would you like to stay here for lunch? I could use the company."  
  
She nodded; it would be nice to not be stared at for a change. He called Dobby and asked him to bring a lunch for three, as he knew Severus would be here soon, wondering where his daughter had gone to at the moment. Sure enough, the man dressed in black from head to toe soon stormed into the room. "So that's where you went. Didn't see you at lunch and was wondering if McGonagall had you doing detention with Filch or something."  
  
"No, been staying here to avoid the wrath of a disgraced Lockhart more like it. You should see him, Severus. Hazel did quite a number on that man."  
  
"No need, I saw him running down the stairs at top speed and was wondering what had happened. Should've guessed that my flesh and blood was the one to do the deed."

* * *

_Nice job, by the way. Aloof idiot had it coming to him.  
  
Had it coming to him after he called me an attention-seeking brat again. I should've done him worse, but in my current state, that was rather impossible.  
  
I was going to mention that you seem to have gotten farther than you had since last time I saw you changed. At this rate, you might get it done in less than six months.  
  
So are you ever going to tell me what your form is?  
  
Err, no.  
  
That's not fair.  
  
Of course it's not. Besides, I'm the parent.  
_

* * *

"Are you two going to clue me in as to what's going on?"  
  
"Oops, sorry Remus. This little pendant thingy lets me talk to my dad here mentally so it can give me a spaced out look at times."  
  
He acknowledged it and stuffed his face with another sandwich. A few minutes later and it was time to leave as all three had classes to get to. Severus stalked off to the dungeons with his fourth year class coming soon, Lupin had his seventh years, and Harry was due in Care of Magical Creatures. She ran as fast as she could with the hooves for feet, stumbling a few times from the slippery floor, but made it with thirty seconds to spare.  
  
"Well, what 'ave we here?" Hagrid asked, glancing at the sprawling form of a Harry who'd collapsed into the grass as soon as she'd made it down to the hut.  
  
"Sorry, Hagrid, been really tired all day and had to make it down here from the DADA room." She said, voice cracking every couple of words to let a yawn out.  
  
"Er, Hermione, take young 'Azel back ter the castle, will ya? The creature I 'ave terday might mistake 'er for the real thing."  
  
"Umm, sure, Hagrid," She replied, curious though as to what it was that could be that big of a threat.  
  
Hermione grabbed her friend and helped her up to her feet and they slowly made their way back towards the castle. Inside, everything was quiet as most of the students and professors had a class at the moment. A bit later they had made their way to the common room where Harry fell onto a squishy chair, trying to ignore the throbbing in her arm. Hermione frowned as she saw her friend's face grimace in pain every so often. Suddenly, the spasms grew more intent and Harry screamed from the intensity of the pain.  
  
"This isn't Malfoy doing this, Hermione! Go get my dad!" She whispered, and Hermione tore out of the room just a minute later. Their luck held out though, as no one was in the common room at that time Hermione and Severus came running back to the girl.  
  
"Hon, what's going on? Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Upper arm, inside...didn't want you to worry." She muttered as she saw a look of utter terror grow on the man's face.

* * *

_(Hehe, haha. I'm completely evil. Can you guess it at all? Buuut, now we have Lockhart to torture for the lighter parts of this tale at least.  
  
**Review please!)**_


	9. Dark Thoughts

_((A/N: Hey! Lookie lookie! I updated! I feel proud for actually updating now that I'm a graduated high school bum! Besides, I felt inspired to get this chapter up after reading some horribly written fanfic on the site. Now must start to update my other story too as it's been laying fallow for too long. But hey! This is a 3500-word update that's 9 pages long! And I wrote it in one night!  
  
**HecateDeMort**: Heeeey! I was teasing you for using the same phrase over and over! I definitely appreciate the reviews!  
  
**Remo Con:** Muhahah, more Lockhart torture yet to come since I don't believe the bloody numbskull has suffered enough yet. Well, continue reading and you'll find out some of the arm mystery.  
  
**Dying Angel1**: Bah! Not the Dark Mark. Grr, evil evil evil. Not even I'd do that to Harry. Although, similar things, well, I am evil enough to do that.  
  
**Gryphnwng**: Everything deserves to be at Lockhart's expense! Which is why the fool is back! Cause I needed someone to torture.  
  
**athenakitty**: Whoa! Where did 'Harriet' come from? As for Severus, of course he's going to go a bit soft! I believe that it would be hard for him to find out that he had a son/daughter, even if it was Harry, and turn them away. Besides, a pretty girl can get many things out of their parents, even if the parent aren't fond of them. Sorry, personal example.  
  
**leggylover03:** Yes, Lockhart is a stupid git who deserves to be tortured endlessly. Leave prank ideas and I'll add them in!  
  
**shrea**: Ahh, the reason for the 'hon' thing was I needed a name for Harry/Hazel and it was the best I could think of. But, none of that in this chapter, especially for you.  
  
**Makalani Astral:** The male unicorn thing was too funny not to use. So, look out.   
  
**M'Lady**: Ahh...Draco torture is just well, indescribably hysterical. Unfortunately I couldn't find a place for him in this chapter. Although, I did put something else in that you'll like!  
  
**moonypadfoot:** O.O! Heart attack!? Wait, how old is Harry/Hazel? Oooh, but Moony and Padfoot in one username. Heh, yay!  
  
Okay! Story time! Yay! Oh, and if you have any ideas for Lockhart/Draco torture, put umm down cause I could always use those. :-D))_

_

* * *

_"Oh hell!" Severus swore, "Why didn't you tell me, or was it that bloody Gryffindor pride that would've been damaged if you'd actually sought out help for a change? Agh! Who found out, and frankly, how is this happening?" He snarled loudly, falling back into his git mode. Hazel's eyes grew wide and backed up fearfully as he was scaring her by being a reminder of Vernon. However, his temper was so enraged that he failed to notice.  
  
"Didn't you think something like this could threaten your entire existence once again, and not to mention put my position as spy into jeopardy?" A loud smack resonated around the room and Hermione glared angrily at the man who was now rubbing a cheek and glowering right back. "Suppose I deserve that... Hazel, please, you need to tell me when this first started."  
  
"Umm, I think it was hurting during the opening feast, and I know it was hurting today during potions and afterwards in your room."  
  
He sighed loudly and gently moved the sleeve up her arm until he could get a good look at the inside of her arm. There was a faint symbol starting to appear, a snake covering a wand with a flame dagger shape in the background. He could feel her body shaking with fear as he ran a finger over it.

* * *

_**((A/N: Okay, it was hard to explain, so I did a quick doodle of it and scanned it into the computer so you'll have some idea as to what this thing looks** _

**_img4. photobucket. com/albums/0803/Coresti/DarkMarkcopy. jpg_**

**_ know, it would be nice if I could put a link onto this damn thing. You just need to take out the damned spaces, sorry.))_**

* * *

This is certainly unexpected... and unfortunately I have no clue what it means or how he's doing it. I know that Death Eater children such as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, are easily recognizable with a tattoo of a skull on their lower chest as they were born with it. But this, I've never heard of anything like it. Come, we must leave the room before someone decides to show up. That could spell disaster." He helped her up slowly, making sure that the spasms on her arm were subsiding. Hermione stayed behind to catch up on her homework, even if it was only the first day.  
  
"Licorice whips," muttered Severus, thinking that the old man needed to get off his sugar high and think up a more suitable password.  
  
"Ahh, Severus, Hazel, of what do I owe this pleasure to?"  
  
"Unfortunately Albus, we've come across some rather unsettling news. Hazel, if you would." She sighed and rolled her sleeve back and let Dumbledore look at the still faint mark. His normal cheery visage disappeared, only to be replaced by a man who looked old and worn.  
  
"Severus, are you certain you have no idea as to what this means?"  
  
"I'm almost positive, and asking the Dark Lord could very well be dangerous and deadly."  
  
"This is definitely unsettling. Hazel, I must ask you to always keep your pendant on so your father can reach you as well as having a friend around incase something happens."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster," her tone a bit harsh as she was still a bit annoyed at him for the previous year. Belatedly she realized that at some point during the whole ordeal, her body seemed to have regained enough energy to revert her back to fully human.  
  
"Ahh, so much like your father at times, if I do say so myself. I do remember the one day he tried a similar feat as you and ended up walking around on paws for the rest of the day. Of course the golden brown fur stood out from the black robes. And the mane, my dear boy, was such an amusing happening that I do believe that Professor Flitwick still has the picture hanging in his chambers."  
  
"Wait, golden brown paws and a mane? It sounds like you're talking about a lion," with that she saw her father's face go dark crimson with embarrassment. "Okay, you're right that I'd laugh a lot. Who wouldn't if they found out that the Head of Slytherin was a lion Animagus?" She snickered, looking a bit happier than she had moments ago. Severus shut his mouth and refused to say another word.

* * *

_Well, you knew I was going to find out sooner or later.  
  
Would've preferred later.  
  
Aww, come on, it's not that bad. I mean, you could've been a rabbit or something.  
  
....  
  
What?  
  
Don't call me a rabbit.  
  
Aww, alright... AGHH!!!_

* * *

Snape broke out of the connection and looked at his daughter who was gripping her arm in pain. Gently, Severus pulled the hand away and looked at the mark. It seemed that with every time her arm convulsed, it deepened the mark, making it more pronounced. Faint colors could already be seen, and he knew it wasn't going to take long to finish whatever it was doing.  
  
"Albus, send for Zabini please. I need to inspect her own arm as I have a hunch now as to what this might mean."  
  
"Certainly, Severus. Fawkes, if you would be so kind."  
  
Harry was back in her terrified state with her hand clamped over the mark with a couple of tears falling over her face from the pain. It couldn't be helped through and Severus squeezed her shoulders in reassurance and placed a numbing potion in her hand. Emerald eyes looked up in thanks after she downed the nasty tasting concoction. He realized that being with Harry when Blaise came in could raise unwanted questions and moved himself to a separate chair.  
  
"Sorry, but we don't need Blaise coming in to see that."  
  
"Quite right Severus, and I do believe that Fawkes has Miss Zabini outside the door if you're ready." Severus nodded. "Good!"  
  
The door opened to show a nervous looking brown haired witch with silverfish eyes that darted back and forth between the room's three occupants.  
  
"Miss Zabini, please have a seat and may I offer you a lemon drop?" Her face was still full of anxiety as she took the proffered sweet. "Now, my dear, we need to ask you a question: Have you recently been having spasms in your arm?"  
  
"I-I..h-how did you know about that?"  
  
"My dear, first we need to hear what you know." She sighed in defeat and looked at the two men in the room.  
  
"Well, ever since the Opening Feast, I've been having the spasms and there is a faint marking with a snake, wand, and odd looking dagger thing. My father told me that something like this could happen, as he was a traitor to the Dark Lord. But how could you know as he told no one of his deception, especially Professor Snape, as he's one of the most inner circle supporters."  
  
Severus looked awkward for a moment. "Your father entrusted me with the task of keeping you safe as he found out that I was indeed a spy for Dumbledore. So in the Dark Lord's eyes, I am a traitor as well, even if he doesn't know it, and the same goes for your father. I suspect now, that the marking that is being placed on your arm is a way for the Dark Lord to either see if his followers are loyal or not through their children."  
  
"What's that got to do with Potter then?" Noting that the black- haired witch was in the back corner and looking half asleep. This didn't bode well in Snape's mind but he figured that if Zabini Sr. was a traitor, he could trust his daughter to be the same.  
  
"Who are you loyal to, Blaise?"  
  
"Evidently not that crazy git whom is making my arm practically useless at the moment."  
  
"Dumbledore then?"  
  
"Even though I'm not fond of the headmaster, sorry sir, I still wish his victory over the Dark Lord's."  
  
"No need to apologize, Miss Zabini, everyone is entitled to their opinions," Dumbledore threw in quickly. This was enough to settle Snape's suspicions.  
  
"I believe her trustworthy. Now, Blaise, what we're going to tell you needs to be kept secret, as it could be disastrous if everyone found out. The reason that Potter is here is that her parents are also traitors to Voldemort, well, her father at least."  
  
"Wait, there were no Potters ever in the ranks of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Correct, Miss Zabini. The reason for that is Potter's parents aren't who everyone thinks they are. In reality, the true parents are Lily Evans and," he took a deep breath, "Myself."  
  
The brown haired witch looked at the man speaking to her with those piercing silver eyes, albeit in a look of disbelief. Her gaze flickered back and forth between the newly proclaimed father and daughter and finally conceded.  
  
"Yes, if you look closely, you'll see the infamous Snape features present in her face. The cheekbones seem higher than normal, and there is a different slant to the eyes. All right, I'm convinced and I'll keep this a secret for you, and if you have any further updates on this mark, please let me know."  
  
"Thank you, Blaise, you may go now."  
  
Albus looked over to the man he often thought of his own son and saw the worry in his face. It was quite the sight to see the normally expressionless face filled with emotions that could be contributed to love. A small twinkle came back to his eyes as he appreciated just how much good Harry was doing to Severus and getting him to both live and love again, just by caring about him. He was certain that the original state of mind that each had been in had been quite delicate, but that was changed with Harry's potions accident, that he saw as a blessing in disguise as it smoothed the transition and kept her parentage hidden more easily than being a transfer student would've.  
  
"Severus, perhaps you'd like to take Hazel back to her rooms as it's been a long and tiring day for her. I have no doubt that she's extremely exhausted, and I can see I'm right as she's already asleep in my chair." He smiled softly at the pretty girl draped in the squishy chair, hair fanned out over her back and whimpering ever so quietly. Not knowing what powers the mark was going to hold once completed, he wished that she get as much sleep as possible now incase the results were catastrophic.  
  
The Potions Master complied and picked his lithe daughter up with relative ease, thinking she still too light for her height and made a mental note to have Hermione and Ron get on her case about eating a bit more. Once he got to the Gryffindor common room, he realized that he couldn't just stroll in with Harry in his arms and sighed as he set the girl down and placed a quick charm on himself to look like the bloody werewolf for the time being and said the password to get in. With this disguise, he was able to get her up to the bedchambers without a problem and muttered a few things to Hermione before taking his leave.  
  
Hazel woke with a yawn the next morning as Hermione jabbed her sides a few times so make sure she was up enough to not fall back asleep. Mumbling a few rude curses that could be attributed to her previous male state, she stepped out of the bed and grabbed her robes. Eyes narrowed at the other witch, she stormed out of the dorm in a huff. Last night was tiring and all she wanted to do was sleep for the next year or so, and in the process, earned herself a glare from her two friends who'd finally caught up.  
  
"Hazel! Why did you just take off like that? Didn't Dumbledore tell you last night that you always have to have a friend around now incase your arm spasms happen again?"  
  
She cursed loudly once again and snapped a hasty 'yes' and entered the Great Hall with a scowl on her face. Everyone stared at the intensity Harry was able to get the scowl to, and believed that sooner or later she could give Snape a run for his money. Sick of their stares, she grabbed the paper and put it up infront of her face to avoid them.

* * *

_My, my, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?  
  
Oh shut up.  
  
I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Oh, and I'm sure you'd be cheerful after last night and then being rudely woken by Hermione poking you until your sides were tenderized more than a side of beef.  
  
Err, well, you do have classes that you need to attend even if you are in pain and I feel sorry for Hagrid as he has you first today.  
  
Oh bloody hell. Now I get to have my head ripped off by some ruddy creature. This day is shaping up to be brilliant already.  
  
Well, I can't contribute this to 'that time of the month' as you've already experienced that before term started not too long ago. Are you really in that much pain, or is something else bothering you?  
  
No._

* * *

Severus sighed heavily, something was definitely amiss and once again she didn't want to share. He hoped this time it wasn't something as crucial as the mark. Perhaps Granger could wheedle it out of her without getting herself transformed into something worse than Malfoy's fate. Shaking his head, he realized that Harry had gotten Lily's temper when angry and that was something that wasn't pretty when at full throttle. It would be hard pressed to find another who could withstand that and the only one he thought could even begin to hold their ground would be Molly Weasley as her own temper could be similar to Lily's. That was something he didn't want to come back and bite him in the arse.  
  
Breakfast ended soon enough and the 6th year Gryffindors filed out of the room along with the others who'd made it to NEWT level CoMC. Harry resigned herself to wait for both Hermione and Ron before taking off to the hut where Hagrid continued his teaching. In truth, she was curious to know what creature he'd had that he didn't want her to see yesterday.  
  
"Ahh, there ya are. Well, gather 'round while I bring 'im back out. Girls, I'd reckon you'd rather 'ave the boys in front like yesterday." He stepped into the Forbidden Forest for a moment and collected a large male unicorn from the trees. Harry smacked herself in the forehead and guessed that being a partly transformed female unicorn could've caused some serious problems during the class.

* * *

_**((A/N: Haha, blame Makalani Astral for that one. I thought it was rather funny when the review came through. Couldn't resist putting it in.))**_

* * *

Hagrid learned quickly enough to leave Harry alone for that class as her mood still hadn't improved and settled on having Hermione answering the questions. Her temper was getting around the class like wildfire and no one could seem to figure out just why she was so touchy. Most of the rumors were that The-Boy-Who-Lived was experiencing PMS for the first time, but Hermione knew better as did Ron who'd heard some of the events from that week.  
  
"You're going to have to tell someone sooner or later as to why you're so angry at everyone," Hermione stated plainly as the group left after the lesson, making their way back to the castle where they were in for a long session of Transfiguration.  
  
"Neither of you would understand."  
  
"Try us." Ron shot back.  
  
Hazel looked at her friends with bleary eyes as if she'd been crying for too long. "You don't understand, I mean, I've just found my family and already things are getting ripped apart. Yesterday you saw my dad, Hermione, I was terrified and he didn't notice. Then hearing his theory on the mark, and realizing it's probably true, and Zabini now knows about everything and could let it slip at any point and that could be the end of life as how I know it. Do you understand just how cataclysmic that is? I know Snape and I never got along in the past, but how do I explain that feeling of finally being wanted by someone for not fame, but who I actually am. You two are great, but you aren't family like he is. Now he's in danger and it's all my fault for not letting him know earlier."  
  
Hermione sighed deeply and pulled Harry into a hug, Ron doing the same on the other side. "You're right, we don't understand, but you know, talking about things can really help. Keeping them all bottled up inside could damage your mind and think just how terrible your father would feel then."  
  
She was given a look that stated very clearly, 'I don't want him worrying about anything else,' and Hermione grasped the implied message, unlike Ron who'd still been confused by Harry's rant. It was something that couldn't readily be comprehended by the average male and at once, she was glad that Hermione was her friend. Her mood perked up a bit at this and the corners of her mouth twitched as if they were about to attempt a smile.  
  
At that moment, a familiar voice shattered the silent trio with a, "_Contrahere anhelare_!" Harry's head whipped around and back down at her self as there was a draft playing around her now exposed legs. Lockhart seemed to have been able to master one more spell and gave Harry a pair of short shorts and barely covered her backend. It took less than a split second for her to retaliate with a, "_Mutationis struthiocameli_!" That left the sodding numbskull as a half transformed Ostrich who was in the middle of molting season and promptly went off, squawking loudly.

* * *

_**((A/N: A special tribute to M'Lady!!!! Ask for the short shorts, and you shall receive!))**_

* * *

"Bloody git, Hermione, would you be so kind as to get rid of these horrid slacks, if they can be called that anymore, and provide me with a more appropriate pair?" The girl submitted a moment later, although it had been rather funny to see Harry in the revealing clothing. Even with the distraction they were able to get to the classroom on time and sit down without having to see Malfoy again.  
  
The class went off without a hitch for a change and Harry sat and caught up on sleep while McGonagall went over more of the basics on Animagi for the rest. Yesterday's actions had left her rather drained, and the attitude she had earlier that day hadn't helped much. Doing any type of magic still drained her and she couldn't help but think that this had something to do with that bloody mark.  
  
Soon enough the class ended and they were able to grab a quick bite at the Great Hall before being scheduled to be in the DADA classroom. This was a relief to Harry once again since it was her best subject, teacher, as well as having no responsibilities unlike the classes she had to help out with. Remus noted the exhaustion the girl was harboring once again and dismissed it to being stretched out over too many classes.  
  
_**CRACK!!!**_  
  
A loud sound came from the students and Remus saw Harry laying on the floor with a pool of blood pouring out of her mouth. His eyes widened at the sight and wondered just what had happened.  
  
"Would someone be so kind as to inform me as to what has happened here?"  
  
"Professor! All the sudden she just passed out, although her face contorted into a really odd expression. We couldn't catch her in time and the side of her face caught the edge of the desk which is why she's bleeding." A random Hufflepuff squeaked, looking terrified.  
  
"I need someone to go fetch both the Headmaster and Professor Snape, and ask him to bring a healing potion," He said in a grave voice, dropping to his knees and placing the girl's head in his lap and used a part of his robes to soak up the excess blood that was coating her face.  
  
A few moments later the two requested men appeared in the room, Dumbledore looking old once again and Snape with a look that meant he was having a hard time holding his emotions in check. He knelt down and tipped the potion into her mouth and watched as the blood loss slowed and gave a quick glance to Albus.  
  
"Do you have any idea as to what is happening?" Remus dared to ask. At this point, he'd shooed everyone out of the room with the exception of Ron and Hermione who'd refused to leave their friend's side.  
  
"Her mind... it isn't there. It's with Voldemort and this is something that I cannot begin to fathom on how to help." Dumbledore replied, the pain was evident in his voice. "All we can do is hope that she will be able to withstand him."

* * *

_((A/N: Oh, I do love being evil at times. Sorry, but this was just too good to pass up as a cliffhanger. Hey, I am evil, probably belong in Slytherin for my actions, and I've taken a few lessons from Snape. Muahaha._

_Oh, and if any of you are wondering, all my spells and potions are made up by myself with the help of my Latin dictionary so I guess I can say that I do own those.... ))_


	10. Truth Revealed

_((A/N: Hiya, just a really quick update since I left a really annoying cliffhanger last time and I don't know when I can update again.  
  
**athenakitty**: Agh! Questions ahoy! Heh, okay, umm, let's see. Read and find out! But hey, sometimes questions give me ideas as to what to do next in the story.  
  
**leggylover03**: Update alert! Beep beep beep!  
  
**Dying Angel1:** At least I'm not as evil as Voldemort! That guy is just one sick bastard.   
  
**Makalani Astral**: Haha...At least it's interesting and not boring.  
  
**HecateDeMort**: Yay!  
  
**moonypadfoot:** dances Yup, I know I'm evil and I'm damn proud of it. But hey, look, no evil cliffhanger this time.  
  
**Hrei-siesn:** Shh, be very quiet, I'm hunting errors! Heh, yea, I do have to make a run through of some of the chapters soon and get rid of those. Yea, no rape. Bleck, hate it a lot.  
  
**Hrei-siesn:** As for the death eater female thingy, yea, I remembered that as soon as I put the chapter up. Cough Have to fix that sooner or later too...  
  
**Hrei-siesn:** Ya know, those Slytherins are evil people at times...okay, almost always, but especially here. The thing about her identity will be explained in not this chapter, but the next.  
  
**lillinfields**: Eep! I scared someone!  
  
**Hrei-siesn:** Hey! Being female entails a few things! Besides, my version is light compared to some of the stories I've seen.  
  
**Hrei-siesn:** I've seen the new power/telepathy power overused way too much. Needed something different.  
  
**Hrei-siesn:** 5 points to ...err, which house?  
  
**Sakura Saisaka**: And you updated too! Hurrah! Just wait, I have another plot bunny jumping around in my head that wishes to get out. Muhaha. Look out, Hogwarts...  
  
**Hrei-siesn:** AGH!!! Not the flame bursting llamas again! Noooooo! Heeeeeelp! Sevy save me! Haha, besides, I'm evil. Very very evil. But hey! Guess what, that was a ton of reviews! Cooool! And taking days off of life is fun. I need to do that once my long week of work is over.  
  
**M'Lady:** chants Who wears short shorts, Harry wears short shorts. ends Oooh, as for the mark thing, I didn't get around to explaining much of it in this chapter since it's really short unfortunately. Maybe next time a bit.  
  
**Signeus**: Oooh! Cool! A challenge! I shall have to take that up once I get a bit of time. My managers have decided that I'm going to work my arse off this week since no one else wants to. But hey! Insane humor can be good at times, in fact one of my friends gave me a plot bunny that doesn't want to bury itself until I write a bit on it. Oh well, I shall comply and write both when I get the chance! Oh, and thanks for the kind words!  
  
Okay! That was a helluva lotta reviews! Cool! I love replying to reviews, so the more you leave, the more I get to answer! Now on to the short update!))__

* * *

_

_** "Do you have any idea as to what is happening?" Remus dared to ask. At this point, he'd shooed everyone out of the room with the exception of Ron and Hermione who'd refused to leave their friend's side.  
  
"Her mind... it isn't there. It's with Voldemort and this is something that I cannot begin to fathom on how to help." Dumbledore replied, the pain was evident in his voice. "All we can do is hope that she will be able to withstand him."  
**_

* * *

_ Her eyes fluttered a bit, dark light seeping in as she chanced opening them to see what was happening. Right away she could tell that whatever was going on, her body wasn't with her. Instead, she seemed to be floating aimlessly within a dark surrounding that she could only hope wasn't Voldemort's mind. Unfortunately, she was wrong.  
  
"Sssso, Potter, we meet again, only thissss time, you're under my influence."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"Oh, I really think not after I just sssspent how long attempting to get a hold of you? Inssstead I think it would be more interesssting to ssssee how long you can withssstand me before it killsss you."  
  
"You're wrong, Tom."  
  
"Don't call me Tom!" Voldemort screeched, the piercing voice causing Harry to wince.  
  
"You'll never be anything more than a mere mortal with a muggle for a father."  
  
"Ssstop that, you foolish child!" He raged, becoming more and more crazed with each thing she said.  
  
"That's what you are, is it not? A son of a man who left his wife because he found out she was a witch."  
  
Voldemort was seething with rage, although, he was not in control as much as he was a few moments ago. Harry sensed this easily, being in his mind, and took full advantage. She knew that the one thing he could not understand was love, and focused all her attention on every memory of the emotion she'd ever come across. Her friends, the moments with her mother just at the end, Sirius, Remus, and then used the recent memories of Severus. To Voldemort, he couldn't even begin to fathom this and reeled in pain, and in the process, casting Harry out of his mind. Satisfied for the moment, she closed her eyes and hoped to find her body soon.  
_

_

* * *

_

  
  
"Hazel? You there? Harry?" A few different voices came from each side of her. She groaned softly as she tried to prop herself up off the bed she found herself in, and looked around. Her father was hovering over her like a mother hen; Dumbledore was looking extremely relieved to see her conscious again, Remus was smiling softly, and both Ron and Hermione were ecstatic once she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hazel, are you alright? You've been unconscious for last three hours," Severus asked gently while running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"We moved you to my quarters as it was the closest," Remus replied, the bags under his eyes more vivid than ever.  
  
"It was him; somehow he got me into his mind and was trying to kill my spirit. I was panicking, even if I didn't show it, and did the only thing I could. At one point the Headmaster said that love was something Voldemort couldn't comprehend, so I started throwing images and thoughts of anything that could be love at him, and finally he gave in and tossed me out of his mind. Unfortunately, I now think he might know about my dad. Those memories were the ones that did him in completely."  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"I understand, Headmaster. Unfortunately we are going to have to find a new way of spying on the Dark Lord now," He thought for a moment, "A way that doesn't include using my daughter's visions."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that. All right, I'll bring up this new revelation at the next Order meeting. In the mean time, I'd suggest making sure young Hazel is doing well after her encounter." With that, the old man left the room.  
  
Harry put her head back down on the pillow and stayed still for the time being. He knew, that's all she could think about. Everything they had tried so hard to keep from him, and now it was ruined. Severus sensed something was amiss and draped an arm around her shoulder, showing her it'd be all right.  
  
"Well, think of the plus side, you can go back to being yourself now instead of a girl."  
  
"Dad? I think he knows about the mark as well. I mean he's got to. What if he has some kind of power over it and..."  
  
"Calm down, you're only going to hurt yourself if you keep talking a mile a minute. He may very well have some type of connection to you through the mark along with your scar, which could leave you vulnerable. For now, we'll just have to continue the Occlumency lessons to try and ward him off. And one other thing, don't let yourself get down. Spend time with your friends and just be a kid, okay?"  
  
"Umm, until this all gets out by one of the bloody reporters, I think I'll stay like this. Don't want to be answering questions that I don't want to hear."  
  
He smiled a bit and squeezed her shoulder before sweeping out of the room, and for a change, his robes not billowing behind. Remus did the same, although went to the couch in the other room where he planned on spending the night. Ron left and Hermione sat in a chair next to the girl's bed. Harry was definitely not in the mood to talk so put her head down again and feigned sleep.  
  
The next morning came too soon in Harry's opinion. Rays of light broke through the castle's windows and landed directly atop her eyes and made her wake up. She grumbled loudly as she stuck her feet out and stretched. Somehow during the night the house elves must have brought her clothing for the day and found Remus had a private shower to clean up in. After stepping out fully dressed, both Hermione and Remus took a shoulder and led her out of the room and up to the Great Hall. They had suspected that she would've tried to escape on them so made sure to keep a firm hold.  
  
The reaction at the entrance was about what they had suspected. So far only the Slytherins seemed to know as they continually gave the girl superior smirks along with throwing death glares at their Head of House. The other three houses didn't seem to sense anything wrong which was perfectly fine with Harry, as she didn't really feel like explaining anything. She sat down and let out a loud sigh and picked at the food in front of her, as she really didn't have an appetite.  
  
Malfoy picked that moment to break the silence by swaggering over with a sneer on his face. "So, _Potter_, you really think you'll be able to last much longer? I mean, we just have to get rid of your _family_ and then what's left to live for? Eh, _**Potter**_?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously and drew her wand faster than Malfoy could blink, and aimed it right at his throat. "If you even dare attempt to hurt either him or my friends, I will personally kill you myself. Now, leave me alone before I hex you through the nine hells." He glared at her, but stomped off.  
  
_ Malfoy knows already. Be wary of him as he's acting like something is going to happen.  
  
That brat can be too smart for his own good at times. His father is another one who needs a good hex to the face.  
  
How long do you figure it's going to take before your house let's this out to the public?  
  
I'd say tomorrow by the latest...  
  
Damn it all.  
_  
This year was already turning out to be hell.

* * *

((A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I have a solid week of work coming up and I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again. Evidently now that it's summer, my managers took the liberty of giving me more hours than necessary...)) 


	11. Don't Drink and Brew

_((A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner! Work has been insane lately and when I get home, I'm literately wiped to the point where all I want to do is just fall on my bed and stay there. Still getting migraines and now I have the annoying factor of pain in my mouth from wisdom teeth appearing. Needless to say, all I want to do half the time is sleep. Then there is the fact that I kinda got hooked on FFX so I've been playing that instead of doing something that involves thinking...And I've had headaches from car problems, let's just say that the car I just got rid of was called 'The Metal Death Trap' for good reasons....And college starts soon so I'll be heading off there soon. No time for writing!  
  
**Signeus:** Cool. Okay, well, at some point I'll try to start work on that.  
  
**athenakitty:** Heh, no, Hazel doesn't need the migraine potion, I do....No! No stopping with the questions! Who will die? Well, that'll spoil the fun!  
  
**leggylover03:** Well, it's not Hazel who hexes Draco into next week this time...  
  
**moonypadfoot:** Hey look, no cliffy this time either. Possibly cause I was writing this at 1:30 in the morning and had no inspiration for a cliffy...  
  
**HecateDeMort:** Salutes Yes sir!  
  
**M'Lady:** Well, nothing too exciting happens unfortunately in this one cause I think everyone miss read the part at the end of the last chapter. Only the Slytherins know about the relationship....But well, I had fun with some humor in this one...  
  
**Gryphnwng:** Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to put pairings in this or not...Hazel/Harry would be exceptionally difficult. But I might put something for Sevvy cause he needs it.  
  
**Dying Angel1:** Sorry it's late!  
  
**Makalani Astral:** Hey! It's not like every other one! Read!  
  
**Sakura Saisaka:** See?? I can update too! It just takes me a long time when the managers are numbskulls who won't let me bring a computer to my register.  
  
**tigersmeleth:** Yay! I feel special. Hope you like this chapter, although it's kinda goofy.  
  
**Hrei-siesn:** Uhh, yeah, whups. 7 hells cause I wrote the other wrong. And uhh, yeah. Well, I had Snape and Hazel in a row in this utterly goofy chapter. Sorry, but I had to throw in some comedy in here....**BTW, Hurrah for my 100th reviewer!!!!!!**  
  
**E:** Most likely...As for Hazel with Malfoy: No.No.No.NO.NO.  
  
**Projectjay:** Oooh, hey thanks.   
  
Okay, now that that's outta the way. Sorry about this chapter. It's utterly comedy since well, it was funny....))  
_

* * *

Something was definitely amiss, Harry thought to herself as her first week finally came to an end. The Slytherins hadn't divulged their big secret to anyone else yet besides their own house and this could only mean trouble. If the press knew, then they certainly weren't sharing the information yet either, which could mean either Fudge thought the idea ludicrous, or they were bidding their time. Personally, Harry wished that no one would believe the Slytherins, but deep in the back of her mind, she knew that it was asking too much for that.  
  
Harry wasn't the only one concerned; Severus and Dumbledore were both worried about the sudden reclusive behavior of the students. For their part, neither could understand why this wasn't spread around already to discredit Harry even further, but they could only suspected that all the Slytherin children had received direct orders from their parents to lay low for the time being. On the upside, Rita Skeeter hadn't gotten wind of this yet, or she was still honoring Hermione's deal with her illegal Animagus form.  
  
Going back to Harry's current situation, she had opted to remain as she was for the time being until the information of her father leaked to everyone else. It was easier to ignore the stares instead of questions that would arise from changing back to male and looking fairly identical to Severus. Both her father and the headmaster found this to be a logical method for the moment and conceded.  
  
The mark on the inside of her arm had finally darkened completely which left her spirits dampened as she knew something would come of this, even if it didn't show itself yet. Whenever she looked, it reminded her of what was to come and what she'd have to do from the prophecy's standpoint. And that was a thought that she didn't want to be thinking about; killing or be killed.  
  
Being the weekend, she was free to work on her homework down in her father's quarters assuming she took the invisibility cloak with her to cover her tracks. Dumbledore had seen fit to hand over the Marauders Map to hide from Filch as well as the Slytherin cronies. Hermione and Ron were able to cover for Harry if any of the Gryffindors asked were she was. Currently, she had settled herself into an overstuffed black chair with silver trim with a book on Transfiguration in her hands. She had taken to studying to keep her spirits up as she wasn't able to think of the dark and depressing things when her mind was working on reading.  
  
"Hazel, if you could actually manage to put the book down for more than a moment, I need to speak to you." Severus sneered in his normal tone, not thinking as to which he was speaking to.  
  
"Oh, umm, sorry dad, I was just at a part on here that should help me finish my Animagus form soon. What did you need?"  
  
"You've noticed that the Slytherins haven't let this whole ordeal spill into the public and that could mean trouble. We already know that Voldemort is aware of this from how Draco approached you that day, but why he isn't using this to his advantage yet, is anyone's guess. Albus has it theorized that Voldemort is bidding his time as he knows I'm a spy now, which means instant death if I go back to him, so he may try to debilitate me through the Dark Mark. We're positive that he is aware of your mark on your arm, though not Zabini's as of yet, but he may attempt something through that."  
  
"Just another bloody thing to deal with in this unfair life..."  
  
"This could mean your life if you're not careful...Even if I haven't been showing it, the thought of you being ripped away from me now would destroy me. So you know of all the restrictions still apply. When coming down here, make sure that you bring along either Granger or one of the Weasleys so you won't be alone. If anything starts to act up in your arm, you will tell me straight away through the pendant or else you most likely will be extremely sorry."  
  
"Alright, fine, it's not like I get a choice in the matter. All that matters is that Dumbledore's little weapon doesn't get hurt before killing Voldemort off." She huffed angrily at the situation. They didn't trust her to be careful and certainly didn't want to have her be killed before the Dark Lord was defeated.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at the tone she took. "Believe me; you should be grateful that everyone cares about you so much to keep you alive with all the trouble you get yourself into."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you all do. You just care enough to see me defeat Voldemort and then what? Cast me off to the side and not really care about what happens then? If I die with him, does anyone see fit to be worried? You know, maybe you haven't changed as much as you think you have." Her eyes danced around furiously before grabbing the book off the nearby table and storming out of the room with her cloak draped around her body.  
  
Severus slunk back into his own chair and let out a sigh of defeat. He hoped that those thoughts weren't roaming around in her head all the time or it would be a matter of time before her mental state really did shatter. That girl needed someone to talk to and it was evident that she wasn't talking to her friends about this either or some of the stress would be diminishing. It was clear that Dumbledore wasn't on the top of her trust list either from the events of last year, even if she gave off the impression that she'd forgiven the headmaster. He knew that there were still deep harbored feelings of hatred from losing Sirius like that and guessed that it would be a long time, if ever, before Harry would completely trust anyone again.  
  
At that point, using the pendent was out of the question. If he tried, most likely she'd yank it off her neck and throw it against the wall in her current mental state, and that was something they didn't need. Deciding it was best to leave her alone, he grabbed a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and filled his glass and promptly downed the entire contents. The next few hours blurred together as more and more of the alcohol was consumed and his actions went unnoticed by all as it was the weekend and had the time to himself.  
  
Harry, feeling bad later that night, decided to return to her father's quarters with Hermione and Ginny escorting her as Severus's wish, and hissed the password for the door to open. As soon as the portrait swung aside, their senses were assaulted by the acrid scent of a potion gone wrong. Needless to say, the three because worried and searched the living area for any sign of their Potions Professor, and were shocked by the sight of a half man, half lion creature lying on the floor with a bottle of Firewhisky by his side and a spilt cauldron.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," Harry muttered, looking down at her father, knowing exactly who it was, although uncertain as to how it came about. Motioning the other two over, they were able to heave the man-lion over to the couch before Harry pointed her wand him and muttered the spell to wake him up. Eyelids cracked open to reveal bloodshot eyes that were surrounded by a furry face.  
  
"Where the ruddy hell am I?" He choked out hoarsely, rolling his head to the side to try and stop the light from shining in his eyes.  
  
"Umm, you're in your quarters and well, your breath gives away the fact that you've been drinking and considering the state of your body, I'd say you got yourself into one helluva potions accident."  
  
"Ridiculous, I don't have potions accidents."  
  
"Well, I'd say you're wrong unless you wanted to be half man, half lion." Harry spat back, still not entirely appeased from the earlier row.  
  
"What are you rambling on ab-..." He trailed off as he caught sight of his paw like hand and let out an equivalent of a roar before jumping off the couch and whipping around to try and get a good look at what had happened. His body was coated in golden fur, feet transformed completely into paws, his hands were almost unable in their current state, and he had a lovely pair of lion ears poking through his still greasy black hair and a long tail that had ripped through his favorite set of robes. "OUT!!!!!!!!" He bellowed loud enough for the entire floor to hear.  
  
The three were smart enough to scramble out of the chambers before Severus did something he deeply regretted. They stood by the door for a moment long enough to hear crashes of furniture flying across the room in rage and decided that it might be best to leave for now.  
  
Inside the chambers, Severus was throwing anything he could get his paws on at the walls in an attempt to appease his anger. How could he have been so stupid as to get himself drunk when there was a cauldron in his possession with ingredients handy at a moments notice? Not only that, but the bloody house elves had cleaned up all the spilt potion and he had none to figure out what had happened. Luckily it was the weekend, but that didn't mean he could disappear from meals or the staff members would be looking for him. Silently he wished that Harry had left her invisibility cloak here so he could use it, but never the less, a trip to the headmaster was in order.  
  
"PROFESSOR SNAPE?!?!!"  
  
Severus whirled around to see Draco Malfoy staring at him in shock, mouth dangling open from seeing his Head of House as a half lion creature.  
  
"Get lost boy before I curse you through the seven levels of hell," he growled, pointed teeth gleaming.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh that's it!" He spun around and let loose about a dozen and a half spells that left the boy scrambling away with three extra legs, corn stalks where his ears should be, and tentacles where previously blonde hair had been. Mentally praising himself for coming up with such hexes on short notice, he continued his path towards the headmaster's office where he was sure there would be an earful to listen to on his actions.  
  
A few more students caught sight of the Professor as he made his way up to Albus's office, but were smart enough to scram once he glared in their direction. "Ice Mice," he snarled at the gargoyle and it revealed the elevator type stairs leading up to the office. He glided into the room as best he could, the black robes still billowing behind as per the norm.  
  
All Albus could do was stare, although the mirth was evident in his eyes.  
  
"My my, Severus, just what did you manage to get yourself into this time?"  
  
"Evidently I got drunk, made a potion I don't remember, knocked it over myself, and the ruddy house elves cleaned it all up before I could get my hands on it."  
  
"Paws Severus, paws..."  
  
"Oh, with all due respect sir, do shut up."  
  
The twinkle in the Headmaster's eye increased a tenfold followed by a large smile. "Now really, I'm just stating the obvious. So why are you here if you, yourself can't figure it out with a potion? You know I'm terrible when it comes to brewing those."  
  
Severus at this point, was fuming and those trinkets on the headmaster's desk were looking rather tempting to throw. Perhaps his daughter had something when she'd thrown her tantrum and had started trashing the office. Albus caught sight of this and mentally shoved a few trinkets towards the paw-like hand in hopes to get him to release more of the pent up rage. He prided himself on keeping things like that in his office for when stressed out students and staff members came to see him and generally at least one was broken.  
  
A loud crash vibrated around the room as a once silver outlined mirror shattered from being thrown into the wall. Severus panted loudly as he glowered at the man sitting before him, his hands itching to throw the goblet of water at his head as well.  
  
"You know Severus; I can't just cancel your classes because of your current physical state. They will need to continue since you do have classes that have their OWLs and NEWTs coming up at the end of the year. So, just be a good little lion and don't eat anyone, hmm? Or I'll have to set Hazel on you with some of that potion she made back in the beginning of the summer."  
  
With that, Severus stomped out of the office, prepared to curse anyone who even attempted to cross his path, whether it be student or fellow teacher. Fates didn't smile upon Minerva that day as she looked down the staircase to see a lion-Snape walking quickly down towards his quarters.  
  
"Oh dear, Severus, what on earth did you do to yourself?"  
  
"I suggest you leave me alone, Minerva unless you'd like to teach your own classes as a half cat."  
  
"Now really, I was only asking what was wrong."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Perhaps you should go visit Poppy."  
  
At this point Severus was scowling loudly and was about ready to curse the woman on the spot. Something clicked inside and decided that since he was going to be like this for an unknown time, he figured that perhaps some others should share his torment. While her back was turned, he muttered the curse and soon enough, the transfiguration teacher stood there as a half-cat person, similar to Severus's own physical state.  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE, TURN ME BACK THIS INSTANT!!!!"  
  
"My dear Minerva, I have no intentions of any such thing. If I have to teach my classes this way, I do believe that the rest of the staff should join me."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and with the furry face, it looked rather comical so it took all of his will power to not burst out laughing. He doubled back to the headmaster's office and placed a curse on him before he could realize what was happening and was left with being partly poodle. Severus prided himself once again on getting revenge on Albus and dove out of there before he realized what had been done.  
  
Once down into the main hall, his luck turned and ran into someone he didn't mind meeting up with in the least.  
  
"Severus? What did you do?"  
  
"It would appear my fruity colleague that you're in a bit of a jam...."  
  
"S-s-severus I'm sure we could avoid a nasty scene? I just got finished brushing and styling my hair..."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll leave your crowing glory intact."  
  
"Well, thank you then. I guess you won't be trying to fillet me now?"  
  
"Who said anything about me not harming the rest of your poncy hide..?"

_((A/N: The underlined stuff was directly inspired to me by Tiger Yan who is really cool and good for coming up with ideas when you're in a jam....))  
_  
Severus put his wand to work once again and the once well groomed man stood, was now a fully grown gobbling turkey, albeit with his hairdo still intact as promised. For the rest of the day, whenever he ran into another staff member, they were promptly gifted with a new body for the time being and since Albus thought it would be best, they had to go along with it. The headmaster seemed to think that this would lighten everyone's moods, especially Harry when she saw the antics of the staff.  
  
Severus learned one thing that day though- Don't ever drink and brew again...

* * *

_((A/N: Like I said, utterly comedy, but well, sorry! Review!))_


	12. Threats Abound

_ ((A/N: hides I'm sorry! I really am! Truly sorry that I hadn't been able to get this out earlier! I had been working a lot. I ended up with 1st degree burns that landed me in the hospital after passing out at work on my register. It took a lot out of me so I didn't have the energy to be on the computer for about two weeks after that. I've been asked to beta/co-write a few other stories so my mind has been elsewhere.  
  
**athenakitty: **I'm not saying, Draco is fine, but well, not for long, and no, questions are good.  
**  
Signeus**: I think you need a humor tune up. Most of the people I showed the chapter to thought it was highly amusing.  
**  
Mistress-Genari:** It's wrong, but so utterly funny.  
**  
lillinfields:** Thank ya! Thank ya!  
**  
M'Lady:** Errr...I uh, don't really want to get into the whole shipping thing...  
  
**Gryphnwng:** Ooooh! Boy or girl??? Boy or girl???  
**  
HecateDeMort:** See? I can write more? :P  
**  
Makalani Astral: **Thank ya!  
  
**sakura saisaka: **Oooh, Voldy/Doctor should be ready soon...just gotta get off my lazy arse and write. Hehehe, but we shall make this OOC to the extreme!!  
  
**Derangemonkey**: Thanks! But no, that's not the end. Just had another bad case of writer's block along with the reasons listed above.  
  
**Robert Klutz:** Alas, no Lockhart torture in this chapter, but other character torture!  
  
Now with that being said, on to the chapter!))  
  
_

* * *

While the staff was still in disarray from Professor Snape's actions, the students were having a hay day with seeing all the adults running around in half animalistic states. Harry was particularly enjoying seeing this fiasco since it reminded her of when she was stuck in the part unicorn body. It surprised her though, that Severus hadn't demanded her to attempt the Animagus form again so that she too would be like the staff. Perhaps he thought she had enough on her head, yeah, that was it.  
  
Potions was likely the most interesting class Hogwarts had yet; head of Slytherin trapped partly in his Animagus form which just happened to be a Gryffindor lion. Needless to say, Severus had no control over his class at that point since it was hard to be scared of a half lion, half man type thing staring at you. Because of this, even Neville was doing slightly better in the class.  
  
None of the professors seemed capable of undoing the spell that had been cast upon them, and Severus couldn't make heads or tails of the potion that he's made when drunk. So the past few weeks had found the professors making alterations in clothing as well as chairs, beds, and anything else that somehow managed to cause discomfort due to their animalistic nature.  
  
Harry, while amused by all of this, it didn't really help take her mind off all the stress that had been building up. Severus could see that happening too and knew sooner or later she would have a melt down and decided that he would have to do something. Once in awhile the girl would lay on the bed and try just relaxing with the Lily cat at her side, but it didn't do much good. Her mind just couldn't relax like others could.  
  
Severus himself couldn't take off and go into Hogsmead because of all death sentence placed on his head, so instead he sent Molly to purchase a Pensieve for his daughter. He was hoping that it would at least be able to bring her some comfort to be able to place her memories into the bowl. Right now his own was filled to the brim with current and old memories that continued to swirl around in his mind.  
  
Every once in awhile Harry's arm would act up, the outline of the mark burning in pain as if she was being called for something. After awhile it started draining some of the strength from her body as well. She couldn't bring herself to tell her father or Dumbledore though, not with him having the death sentence on his head. As of late she'd been withdrawing into herself and ignoring both friends and family as she believed that whoever associated with her was at risk to be killed. Ron and Hermione did notice, but well, were starting to become entranced with each other and didn't have as much time for Harry.

* * *

_Hazel, can you come down to my quarters? I need to speak to you....in person.  
  
All right dad, just give me a few minutes.  
_

* * *

Harry found herself surrounded by Ginny and Ron this time as she headed down to her father's room. Even with the invisibility cloak, he still felt it was better to always be with someone incase of an 'accident' if some of the Slytherins happened to catch sight. A bit later she stood in front of the door and went in, bidding both of her friends goodbye and thanks for walking down with her, even if she did still want to sock Malfoy in the jaw.  
  
"Hello my dear, come on over here," The lion-father said as he patted the seat next to him. His eyes held sadness, concern, hope, and love all at the same time as they flicked their gaze towards her.  
  
"How come you called me down here?" She muttered, slightly annoyed at being called out of the library while working on a paper for Transfiguration. It wasn't as if she didn't want to be here, but that paper was intriguing enough to keep her distracted from anything else.  
  
"No sense in beating around the bush. I've noticed lately that you've been starting to withdraw from your friendships, especially Granger and Weasley. Not to mention it seems as if you've been avoiding me and Lupin as well," he added, a flash of hurt passed his face.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he asked the questions she had been dreading, "I've umm, been really busy in the library lately with my homework?" Desperately hoping that he'd take that as an answer, but the fates were against her today.  
  
"Hazel, please, tell me the truth?"  
  
Harry's eyes were downcast with that statement. "Every time I get close to someone, it seems that they're ripped away from me. I mean, Cedric, Tonks and Sirius, my friends are at risk, and you have a price on your head along with instant death. I've seen too much blood spilt on my part." With that, her barrier was shattered and she sat there, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Severus was surprised to say the least, and gathered his daughter in his arms and comforted her with soft words.  
  
"It's not your fault, Hazel, listen to me. It's not." He didn't get a response and just held the girl in his arms tighter. For awhile she wouldn't move and clutched tighter at his black robes. He accidentally brought his head down and brushed her face with a fuzzy ear and got a response out of her.  
  
"That tickled, dad," she mentioned, a lopsided smile appearing on her face.  
  
"It got you talking again..." He muttered, bringing his head down again and continuing the tickling torture. It was good to hear her laugh again; she hadn't in so long and he had started to miss it. "Come on, your potions class is starting in a few minutes and I have a feeling that your professor wouldn't be too happy if you missed the lesson."  
  
"The cat came back, they thought he was a goner but the cat came back, the very next day...Oooh, Voldemort came back, they thought he was a goner, but Voldemort came back, the very next day..." Hazel started randomly singing as they walked down the corridors.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's a song from the States that Dudley learned and started singing one summer to drive me batty. I thought it fit the current situation."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and swatted his daughter before shoving her ahead to go into the classroom without him. Momentarily later is entered in his greasy git of a potion master mode and sneered hatefully at the Gryffindors in the room. "Today you will be attempting to brew the Invisibilis Potion, though I dare hope for any of you to be able to finish it correctly. If somehow you do manage, it will be a deep purple color and allow the user to become invisible for about three hours. Well, what are you waiting for?" He snapped, glaring at the class sitting before him, "Directions are on the board!"  
  
As the Slytherins had yet to divulge their big secret, Severus continued favoring his house while subtracting substantial amounts of points from the Gryffindors, and just in general, ignoring the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. After giving out detentions to both his daughter and Neville, the numbskull melted another cauldron; he smirked at his Slytherins and continued his tirade about the room.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, just to let you know, a bit more lacewing will even out the texture on that potion to make it passable." He didn't catch the sadistic look the young Malfoy returned him with and went on to the next person.  
  
"PROFESSOR SNAPE! Your hair!!!" Hermione screeched a moment later. He looked around in bewilderment until she handed over a small mirror for him to look into. It was a sight to see, needless to say; the head of Slytherin walking around as a part lion that now sported bright red hair with golden streaks blending in. Growling menacingly, he paced about the room trying to find the guilty culprit.  
  
"Who did this?" He asked in a low and dangerous voice, eyes gleaming with sheer hatred that Harry hadn't seen in a long time. The Potion Master gazed down at the Gryffindors automatically as normally they would be the suspects.  
  
A drawling voice came a moment later, "Well, Professor, if you insist on playing the mascot to the Gryffindors, it only seems fit to see you with the appropriate hair color as well."  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes and advanced on the student, knowing that he was being tested. "Well, Mister Malfoy, if you insist on continuing this little charade, perhaps I see fit to make you serve a detention with Mister Filch tonight at eight." The youth instantly glowered back, cool grey eyes dancing back and forth dangerously.  
  
"Believe me, when my father hears just how inconsiderate you're being to your beloved Slytherins, just make sure you're prepared for the consequences, if you get my drift."  
  
"Class dismissed, Miss Potter and Mister Longbottom, you will remain here to arrange your detentions." He sneered, scaring off the class in a hurry. Harry just rolled her eyes in annoyance at the fake detention she now had to serve and waited for Neville to be assigned his so they wouldn't be late to Transfiguration. With McGonagall in part cat mode, the littlest of things could set her off.  
  
A few minutes later the two scrambled into the classroom, the tabby professor hissed angrily as they made it just as the class started. Since the beginning of the year, she'd been having them continue on with the Animagus training, even if most would be unable to perform the actual spell. While many of the others attempted working on it outside the class, Harry had yet to transform since being temporarily trapped within the unicorn body that first day of classes.  
  
Every time the professor walked past her desk that she was currently sharing with Hermione, they could sense that she was in a terrible mood just waiting to be provoked. That person just happened to be Draco much to their delight. "MISTER MALFOY, how many times must I tell you that if you don't perform the wand movement correctly, there could be dire consequences for both you and your partner!?"  
  
The platinum blonde grinned menacingly back at her, "Oh, like your current state of affairs, Professor?"  
  
That grabbed her attention and she whirled about with teeth barred, "This was caused by none other than your Head of House, so if you wish to continue your tormenting, I shall take this up with him and see that the proper actions are taken."  
  
"Oh, I'm certain he would be delighted to hear that one of his students is in trouble. Considering that he is a traitor to House, it wouldn't do for us to be so wrongly justified or tongues just might happen to slip."  
  
With one swift wand movement, she brought her wand out and transfigured him into the ferret once more and placed him inside a steel metal cage. "Professor Dumbledore will get to deal accordingly with you know," She hissed, ears flat against her head as she dismissed the class and stalked out of the room and up to the headmaster's office.

* * *

_((A/N: Okay, I did plan on making this longer, but well, it kinda was a nice cliffhanger so I left it...hides Well, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I stay to write....))_


End file.
